Never Again
by FluffnGore
Summary: A few of the Starkids take a boat trip to Canada, but on their way there they crash into an island. Will working together to survive bring them together or apart? And will they ever get to go back home? Will your feels explode? Read to find out! Includes: Richpez, Laurwalk, Breredith, and others! Written by Gore.
1. Chapter 1

Joey woke up suddenly as a splash of water hit him, he looked around.

He was on a beach right by where the shore met to ocean next to him was Holden who was asleep, he stood up, there on the beach shore was Brian Rosenthal,,Meredith,Brian Holden, Lauren, Jeff, Charlene, Julia ,Dylan,Liam and Clark. Of which all were asleep.

He gently nudged Brolden with his foot.

"Mere I don't wanna wake up..." He said drowsily.

Joey smiled and using his best, worse impression of a female "Oh but sweetie I know you love cuddling In the morning but it's time to waky upy!"

Brolden lifted his head looking like he was going to kill Joey when his anger dropped with shock

" What the hell did you do Joey?"

Joey frowned and raised his hands " Wow it was not my fault. I just woke up on...,..." He stopped talking as flashbacks came rushing in...

Meredith, and Lauren had begged the group to take a boat to canada for their tour, and so they did. No one could resist those two combined and Jim already knew how to steer a boat and had license already (you never know what jim had up his sleeve) so they left and the ones of us who didn't want to or have a history of getting sea sick went by airplane.

He remembered last night, there was a storm they weren't expecting they had lost control of the boat he remembered the screams as they tried to keep the boat afloat he remembered the fear in Lauren's eyes, and how desperately he wanted to wrap his arms around her and tell her it's okay. He remembered the shore.

"Oh my dead god we crashed!" Bholes eyes widened as the memories returned to him as well.

He rushed towards mere falling to his knees checking her pulse as soon as he could tell that she was okay he moved her hair from her face and softly nudged her "Mere. Babe sorry to wake you but we got a problem"

She shook her head "Honey, five more minutes.."

"No babe now" he said with more force.

she opened end her eyes looking around she yelled "Where's Jaime and Denise!'

She shot up and walked around the group "Holy crap we crashed... Where's Jaime,Denise, Jim, and Walker!?" She paced back and forth Brian walked to her

"I don't know. Lets just make sure the people who are here are okay." He looked around, as far as he could tell none of them seemed to be hurt, although They all had small cuts and brushes. Brian, Mere and Joey went around waking people up, once everyone was up they started looking around

"Lolo jump on someone's back and see if you can see anything." Said Julia after tending to Lauren and Jaime's injuries.

Lauren hesitated this all seemed so unreal. She turned to Julia and took in a deep breathe then stood up "Who wants to pick me up?" She said trying to fit a smile on her face as she stood up tall and placed her hands on her hips.

."Come here Lo, I've got you" said Joey.

She jumped on his back and made her way to his shoulders looking around. She could see thousands of trees and a large hill a couple of miles away. She squinted it looked like it might have water "There sure are a lot of trees, and I think maybe a waterfall," She gestured Joey to put her down and they all gathered near to make a decision

"Okay why don't half of us go looking for the missing ones, and the others look for shelter. We will meet here on the beach at sunset." Said liam "Okay me, Dylan, ,mere, and clark will go looking for the others."

There was a shrug from everyone as they split of into two groups.

"I wanna come with you guys!" Said Lolo as the search team were just about to set off to find the missing members. "No Lauren you're staying with me!" Said Julia who grabbed Lauren's hand like a mother grabs her child's hand so she won't go running to get the candy.

"Jules I am not a baby. Let me go. I want to go. Jim, Denise,Jaime and Joe, they need me." She swallowed. They didn't need her, she needed them. She needed to tell them... Tell him...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi guys! Thanks for the reviews and follows :o3 I am going to try to post a chapter at least every other day so keep in** touch!

Denise sat down in the circle Jaime had made the group form. Denise was sitting next to Jim and on her other side was Jaime herself .

"Okay, what are we going to do?" She asked in a calm voice. "Well first we need to check if everyone is okay. Then we will think of plan." said Denise in her barely used serious voice.

Jaime and Denise checked each other and Joe and Jim did the same.

"Oh no Jaime! You have a huge scratch on your back!" said Denise as she looked at Jaimes red back. It was starting to make her queasy so she looked away.

"And I have a cut on my leg. It looks pretty deep." Jaime said after she had pulled her jean leg up.

"Joe, Jim give me your Tshirts so we can clean Jaime's back and leg off." Denise put her hand out to receive them. " Really if you rip one in half you only need one." said Jim

"Fine! Then one of you give me one! "

Joe lifted his shirt over his head and handed it to Denise. "Turn it inside out so it doesn't get dirt on her cuts."

Denise ripped the shirt in half and started wrapping Jaime up. "Now look closely as a perform a miracle, and bring the dead back to life!" She said in a mad scientist voice.

Jaime laughed. It was nice having regular Denise back. Jaime sat up and looked around.

"What are we going to do?" She asked. Her heart sank because she knew they were going to have to acknowledge the fact that yes, they were stranded on an island.

"Find the others then get the hell out of here." Said Joe bluntly.

"What if some deities is the cause of this? What if we pissed of margarete with our last tour?"

Denise laughed.

Jaime smiled she could always trust Denise to find something to laugh about.

"Guys." Said Joe who was more serious than ever "We need to get back to the others. ASAP. How are we going to do that?"

Denise twiddled her thumbs as she tried to think.

"Maybe we can walk along the shore of the beach. We might run into them." Jim answered as he drew circles into the dry sand.

Joe stood up "Well. It's worth a shot!" He started walking.

He had to get to the others... He had to and quick.

...

"I found a cave!" Screamed lauren with excitement to the others behind her.

They had been looking for hours and finally she had found something.

"Let me see!" Said Brian Rosenthal who was the first to reach her.

He hunched down and entered the small cave. It sure was small. Almost the size of a four person tent but it was something. Meredith and Brian Holden were the next to reach them.

"It's so small! Are you sure theres not more caves around? Maybe individual ones or two person ones?" asked Meredith.

"As far as I see, no. But feel free to climb a tree if you two want some alooonne time." Lauren shake shivered as she spoke and made grossed out faces.

" This place will work great!" Said Charlene "Now lets head back to the beach."

"Wait. What if we can't find it again? Two of us should stay here so that if we get lost we can call out and hopefully find them." Joey looked at Lauren.

He didn't want to be split away from her so he quickly said "Me and Lauren will stay. If we need to find you guys she can just hop on my back."

"I'll look for something to eat while we wait for you guys to get back. I am starving." She groaned. It's funny how someone so small can consume so much food but unlike usual she wasn't the only one hungry.

The others agreed to the plan and soon were gone leaving Joey with Lauren.

"Are you okay?" He asked her as she searched nearby plants for something edible

"I'm alive. So I will be okay. As long as the others are." She looked down at her feet.

She couldn't live without any of them. They were her friends. Her family.

"They will be. They are all strong and with Jaime's kind heart and Joe's strength they will make it make a good pair."

The last part made Lauren's tummy knot. He made a good pair with many people, and ever since he had broken up with his old girlfriend lauren had been thinking of every girl as his future one. Every girl except herself.

Joey could tell something was wrong, her walked toward her and started running her small shoulder

"Hey. If something's wrong you can tell me. You know that right?"

She felt the familiar touch of her friend, she smiled, whenever he could be, he was there for her.

"It's just all so hard to believe I guess. To think we were just on about looking at the sea dwellers pass by and having fun." She let out a sigh.

At least that's one of the things that was bugging her.

"We'll at least we have each other. At least we aren't all split up. " he moved her messy hair out of her face that was now facing him.

"Look!" She pointed to a small patch of green behind him.

He could spot a few mushrooms and what looked to be strawberries.

"Perfect! Now all we need is water!" He looked at the small pile of water bottles that had been collected from the shipwreck

"we can wait till tomorrow to do that." She said as she started collecting berrys and mushrooms "are you sure they are edible?" She laughed

"Cause I would so just poison my best friend right now!" She picked up one and put it in her mouth "luckily I've cooked with these before."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for reading! Hope you like it :o3**

"Did you guys find them?" Yelled Jeff to the others who had returned to the meeting place.

"Nope." Replied Brolden.

Defeat rushed over the group. No sign of there friends and it was almost night time.

"Did you find a place to sleep?" Asked Dylan who looked exhausted.

Charlene nodded

"And We left Lauren and Joey there." Said Brian R.

Liam let out a small gossipy giggle.

"Oh you two shut up! They're just friends." Yelled Mere "Now lets get back to the place you guys found." She grabbed Brian H's arm "Before it gets to spoooooky."

…..

Lauren and Joey had been sitting on a rock outside of the small cave waiting for they're friends to show up.

Joey could feel Lauren's leg touching his and it sent shivers through his body. He wanted to tell Lo how he felt, but he couldn't because they all knew Lauren liked someone else. Joey just wasn't the Joe for her. He could feel butterfly's buzz in his tummy as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I hate waiting." She said as she closed her eyes. She really couldn't stand the wait. The not knowing. She took in the familiar smells of her friend and closed her eyes she could hear his heartbeat which made it easier to clear her head for some reason.

"We don't have to just sit here if you don't want to... I am sure we could find something to do." He said as he looked down at his petite friend. he stared at her messy hair and dirt covered face. Her green t shirt and black shorts were now covered in dirt and did little to hide the scratches on her legs. She looked up about to say something when the others finally arrived.

"Thank goodness you're here!" She said hugging her friends "I was about to die of boredom!"

Joey smiled at his friends as Brian R gave him a face that Joey knew as his 'so anything interesting happened?' Face he so often used. Joey shrugged his shoulders and looked at the dirt he was scrapping with his shoe.

The group sat down as Dylan and Liam started a small fire in front of the cave. They ate the food Lauren had found accompanied by the bits of food Mere had found while searching for the others soon it became dark, and after a bit of chit chat and storytelling they all headed inside to figure out the sleeping arrangements

"Okay listen up everyone!" Said Julia "We don't have a lot of room so we can't fully lay down so pick a part of the cave and lean against the walls."

The crowd listened and soon everyone was in the small cave. They barely fit and had to squish only ones who seemed happy with the arrangements were Meredith and Brian H who were cuddled up in a corner.

Lauren stared at them, she wish Joe was here... It's not like she could cuddle with him she just was worried about him... On one side of Lauren was Joey and on the other Julia,

'well I definitely won't be sneaking out' she thought to herself.

Soon everyone was asleep except for Lauren, all she could think about was what she was going to do tomorrow. She had to be still because Julia was learning against her and Joey had fallen asleep with his arms around her and his head on her shoulder. She was basically a pillow for the group, she laughed at the thought. Slowly she let the worry escape her head and closed her eyes.

**This chapter was kinda short so I will post more tonight maybe. If not early tomorrow :o3 Bye bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

S**o heres another short chapter. Hope you like it.**

Joey's eyes opened as he felt something underneath him move.

He looked down then quickly pulled himself back from the small sleeping Lauren he was practically sleeping on top of. He blushed even though no one was awake he was scared about the thought that he had done that in his unconsciousness 'what if Lauren woke up' he thought as he ran his fingers through his hair. Sure he could blame it on being asleep but he knew, if he could he would always have his small friend wrapped in his arms.

...

"Joey you're crushing Lauren, wake up!" Yelled Julia.

Joey woke up to find himself wrapped around an awake Lauren. He quickly moves back.

"Sorry!" He says as she smiles at him and gets up.

He makes eye contact with Brian R who smiles awkwardly.

"It's fine." Said lauren cheerfully she laughed as she stared at Joey. He was so funny she thought to herself. It's great to have a friend to cuddle with..

Joey got out of the cave and mentioned for Brian R to come join

"what up?" Brosenthal asked

"Dude you gotta warn me about stuff like that! Everyone will figure out that I like her!" He put his face in his hands and let out a sigh.

"You know you have to tell her sometime Joey! Everyone's going to find out anyways. You know that..." Brian pat his friend on his back.

Joey's tummy hurt with the idea of the others knowing. At the idea of telling lauren.

"I just can't. It could mess everything up. And I don't want that." He turned and looked at his dear friend as she climbed a tree. "I love her." He says quietly...

...

Lauren reached the top of the tall tree she had been climbing she looked around. Where is Joe? She thought to herself.

All she could think about was finding her friends. The dream she had last night still haunts her. She was in the cave but Joe, Denise jaime and Jim were there as well, they were all sleeping when the cave started flooding, until it reached the top, everyone was drowning and she was trying to get to Joe but she couldn't then she woke up right before he died.

Suddenly lauren saw something along the shore.

"It's Joe! Jaime, Denise and Jim they are on the beach!" She yells to her friends as she scrambled to get down, but before she knew it one of the branches came tumbling done and so did she.


	5. Chapter 5

**So Here is another short chapter I wont be able to post all day tomorrow so I am posting some tonight. I will post more tonight if I dont fall asleep writing! Also I've been focusing on Richpez but don't worry there will be Laurwalk and a whole chapter dedicated to breredith! Anymore requests just leave a comment! Oh, and thanks for the reviews!**

**Joey** raced to Lauren who had landed hard on the ground

"Lo!" he fell to the ground to check her for injuries Julia and Mere where the first to join him

"Is she okay?" Yelled Meredith

"She hit her head pretty bad." He replied without looking away from Lo .

"I don't see any blood. I think she'll be okay..." Said Julia calmly as she patted Joey on the back. He knew, that she knew, that he liked Lauren,really there weren't many things Julia didn't know.

"It's okay." She said straight to him.

"Lets take her back into the cave." Said Mere worriedly.

Joey picked up lauren her body was limp and it made him shiver . He hated seeing her so floppy so he propped her head onto his shoulder. He knew she would be okay. Or at least he hoped.

He sat her down and sat next to her

"Come on lauren. I'll be bored without you." He said in a weak attempted to wake her up.

"Joey we are going to go get the others. You stay here with Lauren okay?" Said Jeff as the rest of them were leaving

"Okay. I'll look after her." He answered.

Jeff and the others left Joey looking after the knocked out lauren.

"Hey..." He said even though he knew she couldn't hear him. " I... I just want to tell you that... I love you." He looked at her as he brushed the hair out of her face. " Thought you might want to know that." He waited a bit and then leaned down, and kissed her. It was as if millions of little alarms were going off in his head as her soft lips touched his.

She Rustled a bit in her slumber and then " I love you too." Came from her mouth.

Joeys heart skipped a beat ' what did she just say' he thought.

" Lauren do you mean it?" He said almost crying with relief

" Yes I do... now get away from the unicorn." His heart sank, she was talking in her sleep...

" I really do love you Lauren. Not just in your dreams."

" I love you too, Walks."

...

Jaime squinted her eyes, there in the distance she could see a figure emerging from the jungle of trees " Mere!" She yelled and ran towards the figure who was now joined my others

" Jaime!" Mere wrapped her in a warm embrace as the rest of the group did the same. They were all together at last.

...

"We're back!" Called out a now very happy Mere.

"Hi Joey!" Called out Jaime she sat down next to Joey and the sleeping lauren. "How's my baby?" She asked gesturing to Lauren.

"I think she will be okay. She was talking in her sleep earlier." He said as his smile turned into a frown.

He already thought Lauren liked walker but now he knew, and now he also knew he could never tell her how he felt... Or at least tell her when she was consis.

Jaime opened her arms "Well aren't you going to give me a hug? I could have been dead!"

Joey gave his cheery friend a right hug

"I knew you were too good for that whole being dead thing." He laughed.

"You never know I might not be as cool as you think!" She said in her salad Sally voice.

"Nah I know you're totally awesome!" He laughed "you're awesome too." She said. She really did mean it and much more.


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow the 6th chapter already! Thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming! Okay its 12:43 Im going to bed! **

It was now dark and Joe was huddled around a fire with the rest of the starkids next to him was Jaime.

The warmth of the fire made her face glow and her bright smile gave Joe butterflies.

She was so lovely.

"Okay guys how are we going to get out of here?" Said Brian in a grim voice.

The group went silent.

Joe's mind raced with things that could go wrong. They had to get of this island.

"Hope we are found for now. There's not much we can do. We don't even know where we are!"

Brian nodded and hugged Meredith tighter

"Well... If we have to wait why don't we do something fun!" Piped in Meredith. Jaime smiled she could always count on Mere to lighten the mood.

"Okay let's play truth or dare!" Giggled Denise as if she was back in high school

"Okay me first!" Jaime called. She turned to Joey who was on her right "Truth or Dare?" She asked

. Joey rubbed the back of his head. "Dare." He answered

"Okay I dare you to... Umm." She searched her mind for possible dares that wouldn't get them into to much trouble.

"I dare you to do the Hermione kiss with Brian!" The whole group burst out laughing

"Do it! Do it! Do it!" Liam chanted soon everyone except Joey and Brian joined in

Okay okay guys! Geez!" The two stood up and performed a very un committed Hermione make out.

"Oh you two didn't even touch!" Said Meredith disappointedly the two sat back down "Close

"Truth." Joe responded

" Okay out of all the girls here who would you date?"

Joe tried to hide his embarrassment as he tried to think of an answer other than 'Jaime of course'.

" Well Mere has Brian, Denise seems to have something going on, Charlene is too busy, Julia would be to motherly,"

Julia stuck her tongue out at him but laughed anyways. Thank goodness they had this game to lighten things up.

" Lauren would just be zoned out the whole time, so I guess Jaime" he said hoping people couldn't see him blushing as Jaime put her arm over his shoulder " Aww thanks Walks!" He smiled "No problem."

Lauren woke up with a pounding pain in her head. She looked around "Guys? Where are you?" She then heard the familiar sound of her friends laughing outside of the cave. Most importantly she heard Joes loud laugh "Joe!" She almost yelled. She quickly put her hands on her mouth. After reserving no reply she stood up but then fell back to the ground. She must have hit the ground really hard. "Guys! I'm awake but I dont feel good enough to walk! Come get me!"

"Did you hear that?" Asked Joey once again a yell came.

"It's Lauren! She's awake! She woke up to join her buddy's!" Said Jaime cheerfully. She stood up and walked to the cave. Joey stood up and followed her closely.

"Lauren!" Jaime went to her knees and hugged her small friend

"Thank god you're okay!" Lauren suddenly burst into tears "I was so worried!"

The sight of seeing lauren crying was what did it for Joey and he quickly hid his face so they wouldn't see him cry.

"I didn't know if you would be okay. I thought you might have died." Lauren said with a shaky voice "But I didn't! And thats what matters now."

...

**So do you guys like the whole two short chapters a day or would you like one long chapter a day?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Guys your being to awesome I keep wanting to share more of the story with you! Next chapter is some Breredith that has been requested (Oooooh Fon-cay) Okay well keep reviewing! **

"Where's Joe?" She asked after she had recovered from her fits of tears.

Joeys heart melted at the mention of his friends name. Walker that's the person she loved. Sure it was a Joseph but the wrong Joseph.

...

"Hey Lo!" Said Joe walker as he sat down next to her "How's my little firecracker?" He asked as he rubbed her back.

Lauren felt the warmth from his hand and even though it was so warm it caused her to shiver.

"I'm okay. Though my head hurts like hell!" She said rubbing it.

"I'm glad your okay. I was so worried one of us would get hurt. I even carried jaime for like an hour after I found out she had a cut on her leg." He laughed and rested his back against the cold cave.

"I was worried to. You should have seen me earlier I was freaking out!" She said to his face it was almost hard to talk when all she could do was stare at his brilliant smile.

"So excited that you fell out of a tree!" He laughed and let his head fall back against the wall.

"What's everyone doing?" She asked trying to stop staring at his lips that seemed to be glowing from the small bit of light from the fire outside.

"I don't know. When I left to come see you they were still playing truth or dare."

"Aww I wish I could join in the fun. Will you play with me in here?" She said she could feel the heat rising in her cheeks.

"Of course! Maybe we can get Jaime and Joey to join us." He looked down at his small friend , he really rather be by the fire but hey keeping your friends company was what friends where for. "Nah I wouldn't want to annoy them... You know lately I've been thinking they would make a cute couple... " she said staring at the bit of sky she could see through the cave opening.

Joe looked down at his shoes trying to hide the sad look he couldn't help but wear.

"Yeah... I guess they would..."

"Okay i'll go first!" He said trying to change the subject "truth or dare?" He asked

"Hmm." She said rubbing her imaginary mustache she often used to signify she was thinking

"I guess dare."

Joe rubbed his knee as he tried to think of a good dare for someone who couldn't really walk around at the point

"I dare you to... To... To play the awkward game!" Said Joe laughing.

'Ugh.' Thought Lauren. She hated the awkward game. It's where you would try to make someone as awkward as possible and then yell "awkward game!" When they least expect it. It was a game they made up one night when they were all super drunk. It wasn't even that clever

"To whom should I awkwardfy?" She asked

"hmmm. Oh I know Joey!"

Joe knew that Joey would be hardest to 'awkwardfy' maybe it was his goofy personality that made it so difficult.

"Ugh you always give the worst dares!" She stated loudly "Depends what you count as the worst!" He winked at her

"I'm gonna check on the others get my energy out before we all get ready for bed." He left the cave leaving Lauren huddled in a ball in the small dim lit cave. She leaned her head back. She needed something to distract her from all of it. From the fact that they were really on an ISLAND! And the fact that well, the fact that she li...lik.. loved Joe. Her tummy twisted with the thought. "Come on Lo! This is not the time to think about it! He doesn't care!" She said to herself stumbling she burst out in tears "Don't cry! It doesn't matter! Your on a freaking island for crying out loud your relation ship problems don't matter!' She pulled her legs in and formed herself into a ball.

"Lauren are you okay?" Said a voice that Lauren couldn't make out. She looked up

"No Joey. But It will be... Just leave me alone." She went back into her ball.

Joey walked into the cave then sat down next to her. He hugged her tightly and said "I know it hurts when someone doesn't like you back. Or at least when you think someone doesn't like you..."

"Were you spying on me?" she asked coldly. She really just wanted to be bothered right now.

"Nope. Your voice just carries." He said, he now had one arm over her shoulders "Also, you talk in your sleep." He smiled and poked her on the arm.

Lauren loosened up a bit and hugged Joey back. "Joey.. Umm do the others know?" She asked "That I um... Like him?"

"Only the people you've told." He said. He stood up "Don't worry your secret is safe with me!... I hope you feel better. I hate seeing you so sad." and with that he left the cave.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry its so short this time! I will upload more tomorrow maybe even tonight!**

Meredith looked around at the glowing faces of friends the surrounded the fire. She stared at one in particular that was staring at her back. "Is food in my teeth?" She said jokingly shoving him with her shoulder "It's impolite to stare." She winked at him.

He really couldn't help but stare at her. Even though her face was covered in dirt, her curly hair matted and being completely covered in scratches she still looked beautiful to him. "Just admiring."

. She smiled. One of Brian's favorite things in the whole world was to make her smile. Sure it was easy to make her smile but still every time she did he was filled to the brim with happiness.

Meredith looked at the fire then to Brian... They were all together now... Now she needed to tell him, what she had found out a couple of days before they left. What felt like years since all this happened.

"Is something wrong?" Brian asked after he noticed her lively smile creeping from her face.

"Bri.. Come on a quick walk with me. Please?" She said.

"As you wish."

The two of them got up as Meredith led Brian from the fire.

" Mere are you dragging me here to kill me?" Brian asked jokingly

"If I was going to kill you I wouldn't be so stupid as being the last one spotted with you. You know I'm smarter than that!" She winked at him.

" Then why did you take me away from the rest of the group?" He looked at her. They were standing face to face so close that they were almost touching.

" I needed to talk to you." Mere looked down at the ground.. Bri could hear the pane in her voice

" Hey." He lifted her chin " what's wrong?"

She suddenly hugged him tight and started bowling tears " Hey hey! Babe It's okay! Will be okay, someone will find there might even be someone leaving on this island!" He rubbed her back as she continued to cry

" Brian I'm scared " she said looking up at him then she buried herself back into his chest

" Don't be..." He then switched to a British accent and started slightly singing the words " Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around."

"Bri! You know that song makes me sad! And... It's not me I'm worried about." She said grimly

"I can take care of myself!" He said sharply

"I'm not talking about you..." She sighed she could feel a knot twist in her stomach " Then who? Is it Jaime? Or Denise?"

" No Bri Bri... Listen. I need to tell you something." She said with a shaky voice " What is it babe? You know you can trust me. I am an evil master mind after all. The most trust worthy thing a person could be in this day and age!" He joked. He waited for a laugh but no sound came from Meredith until she said "Listen this is serious. " Brian suddenly got nervous. Meredith being 'Serious' was not a good sign. "What is it?" He asked one more. She looked down and then back up at him.

" I'm pregnant."


	9. Chapter 9

Jaime finger combed her hair and braided her hair.

She couldn't stand it so messy. its not like she was the only one who looked like a mess. She looked around the cave that was filled with people. Everyone was covered in dirt and scraps and everyone was starting smelled salty from the beach.

She turn to Joey who sat next to her.

"You now what I really want?" she asked.

"Mermaid friends. Same here." He smiled at her.

She giggled and nudged him "No! guess again."

"A pillow?" He said rubbing his neck that had been aching since last night.

"Okay that would be nice but no. What I really REALLY want is a shower!" She laughed.

Lauren who could hear the conversation due to being next to Joey turned to Joe who was on the other side of her and whispered

"Should I do the Awkward game now?"

Joe's face lit up with a mischievous glow.

"I'll take that as I yes." Lauren scooted even closer to Joey.

Joey shivered and looked away from his conversation partner.

"Hey Jo-ey." Lauren said smiling.

"Hey Lo."

Joey not wanting to be caught staring at lauren quickly went back to talking to Jaime.

"JOEY! You talk to Jaime a lot." Lauren really had no idea where she was going with this.

Jaime blushed, did the others figure out that she liked Joey?

" No more than I talk to you." said joey.

'Man its hard to awkwardfy him.' Lauren thought to herself.

" Yeah but umm... You seem more cute when you're talking to her."

"you think I'm cute?" As soon as Joey said it he wish he could take it back.

Lauren took this as her chance to really awkwardfy him. She leaned in close to him, using all her acting skills not to burst out laughing

"I think you're more than cute."

'What the hell was she doing?' Joey thought he could feel his cheeks go red. What was he going to say? He looked at Jaime who was watching the scene un role.

"I... I um..." Joey couldn't even speak Lauren's face was so close to his. All he wanted to do was close the space in between them...

"Umm Lauren... Are you okay?" Jaime asked.

"I am just fine." Now lauren had her arms casually around Joey's shoulders.

Joey couldn't take it. He just... He just couldn't!

He learnt in kissed Lauren on the mouth.

**Probably upload more tonight!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! remember every time you review it makes me want to update even more!**

"What!"

Lauren jus-just couldn't!

Everyone was now staring at the two of them.

Lauren's head spun like crazy as she tried to make sense of what just happened.

She tried standing up but quickly fell back down.

'Crap! I can't even get out of here!' Her heart started beating fast.

"Lauren are you okay!?" Joe asked. He suddenly could feel this anger inside him, and it didn't quite make sense.

" Oh my god Lo! I-I'm sorry!" Joey couldn't take this. He had just ruined his friendship. She was and is the most important thing to him and now... Now she probably won't even talk to him. He just had to get out of there.

He stood up and walked out of the cave.

"Joe you take care of Lauren! I am going to make sure Joey is okay." Jaime then stood up and followed Joeys footprints.

Lauren's mind raced 'What the hell was that?' she thought to herself. Joey was her friend. One of her best friends! What did this make him?

Lauren curled up in a ball as Joe put his arms around her.

"Hey its okay. There was umm... Just some confusion..." Joe couldn't help but blame himself.

"I wanna go help her." Said Meredith to Brian H

. "No babe. They need to work this out. Then we can help them... And tease them."

"But she one of my best friends... I just want to..."

"Meredith..."

"Okay..."

Joe not wanting to just sit there in the crowded cave picked Lauren up and took her outside.

He kept walking until he was outside of earshot of the cave.

Something about Lauren made him want to protect her. He guessed that's how everyone felt.

He sat down on a rock and placed her next to him

"Lauren. Are you okay?" He asked and to his surprise she started laughing.

"Am I okay? How could I possibly be okay!" She put her face in her hands.

Her small body was shaking.

'How could one kiss affect her so much?' Joe wasn't denying that it was a very passionate kiss on joey part but they had almost all kissed before, for different plays, and shorts.

Lauren moved her hair from her hot face. All she wanted was to get back now. She wanted her bed and her iPod. She wanted to go to Starbucks and talk this out with Julia, but she couldn't. She had to stay here. On this stupid island! Se kicked the ground then looked up at Joe.

"Joey.. What was he thinking?" Lauren said.

She took a deep breathe waiting for an answer.

"He wasn't."

"Joey! Joey wait up! Where are you going!" Jaime chased after Joey as he ran away from the group. "Jaime I just." He stopped and bent over out of breath he turned around

" I just can't. Jaime. I ruined it! I don't know what came over me!" Joey's voice cracked as he spoke.

He couldn't help but let tears drip from his eyes.

" Joey It's okay. We just need to figure this out. We'll find a way to make it all work in the end." said Jaime as calmly as she could.

She had to stay strong. Joey needed her, and just because she is not happy doesn't mean he shouldn't be. "How?! How could I possibly make things better?! Tell me Jaime! How?!" He didn't mean to yell. He felt even worse as he saw tears stream down Jaime's face

"Jaime. I.. I can't.. I'm sorry." He said as soft as he could at the moment.

"Joey. I..."

He stepped closer.

"Jaime I can't go back. Not right now."

"Where will you go?"

"To the beach. I should be okay there."

Jaime shook her head "You can't go alone. Its not safe."

"But Jaime! I can't go back to the cave... I can't... not tonight." He turns away from her and starts walking.

She wished with all her might that she could tell him... Tell him how much he means to her, but she knew she couldn't not at a time like this. And probably not anytime soon.

"I'll come with you." She said.

He turned around at the sound of her voice.

**"**Thank you."


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! So I'm going to be busy for the next two days! So I will try to post some short chapters but if I can't ill just say sorry now! Sorry! Okay well this chapter is actually just half of chapter eleven so I will post the rest later if I can. Remember to review! :o3**

"Joe... I want to go back now... I really want to talk to Julia."

Joe and Lauren had been sitting there for the past hour.

Its the least Joe could do for Lauren. This was all his fault... And it made him feel horrible.

"Okay. Anything you want Lolo." He smiled at her.

Seeing her tear stained face brought pain to Joe. Something about seeing the groups little Lolo so sad made it all seem.. so real.

He stood up and picked Lauren up.

"Joe wait. Let me down. I'm feeling better." Said Lauren matter of factly.

"No Lauren if anything you'd be worse right now. Its okay let me carry you back."

"Walker put me down! I can take care of myself."

Joe couldn't help but laugh as the small girl tried to squirm herself free

"Put me down! Now!"

"No." He laughed and now draped her older his shoulder

"Joe! Stop it!" Now even Lauren was laughing

"No I'm taking you back to the cave whether you like it or not."

"Ha! It sounds like you're going to rape me!" Now they both burst out laughing harder then ever. But with all the laughing Joe's grip loosened and soon Lauren was about to hit the ground. Quickly Joe catches her. His one arm under her back and the other over her stomach.

"See Joe! I'd be better off on my own!"

He let her go slowly and carefully she regained her balanced.

"You really think you can make it back?" she took a couple steps forward.

"As long as you've got my back."

"I'll try."

**"**thats all I need."


	12. Chapter 12

Jaime laid down in the still warm sand.

She looked up at the sky that was sprinkled with stars. She wish she could stay like this forever, next to Joey staring up at the sky as waves crashed nearby. Of course there was the down side of the fact that Joey had just kissed her best friend but still... It was as close to perfect she felt they would ever get. ...

"I just... I don't know what got into me." said Joey

Jaime turned to look at him. "Why was Lauren even acting like that?"

"I don't know!"

"Maybe those mushrooms weren't really safe." She laughed

Joey smiled. Then went back to the grim expression he had been wearing before.

"It's just... Jaime, what am I going to do?"

"I don't know. Maybe apologize to Lolo and then just, leave her alone for a little bit?" She said hoping to help.

"Yeah... Can we just stay here for a little bit?" He asked.

He really didn't want to go back...

"Of course. I'd love to."

They sat there staring at the stars once more.

"Did you hear that?" Joey asked quietly.

"Hmm, What?" Jaime asked.

"I think I heard something in the bushes." Said Joey.

"Creepy."

Joey laid back down "Probably just a squirrel,or Dylan." He laughed.

"Joey..." Jaime said with a shaky voice.

"What?" asked Joey.

"I see eyes."


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay so my last two chapters were really both the same chapter I just didn't have time to edit them both at once so yeah I split them up. So I called the chapter eleven part 1 and 2. But I don't want to get things super mixed up so I'm just calling this chapter thirteen. Also I am debating if I should make Breredith more important in the story since it seems a lot of people like that idea (Okay mostly one ;o3 you know who you are.) So just review if you want a say in how the story will go and if you want more breredith or not. Okay well remember to follow and favorite! Bye bye!**

"Hey guys.. I'm back, and don't worry Julia I took good care of Lauren." Joe said as he they came back to the group.

"You better have!" Julia walked over and hugged Lauren. "Are you okay?" She said quietly

"Yeah.. I'm okay, I guess."

"Guys do you have to be so loud? Mere need her sleep." said Brian H.

"Geez Bri I just came back and you're already telling me to shut up?" Laughed Joe.

"Well its my job to make sure Meredith gets what she needs and right now that sleep! So I bid you a good day and good night." And with that Brian went back into the cave.

"Julia I want to sleep. Come." Lauren took Julia by the hand and led her into the cave.

Joe smiled weakly, Lauren was going to be okay.. He looked around.

'Where is Jaime and Joey?' He wondered.. He entered the cave.

"Hey." he whispered trying not to wake up Meredith and the other sleeping people.

"Does anyone know where Jaime and Joey went?"

Lauren lifted her head that had been resting on Julia's lap.

"It's not safe for them to be alone out there. We should go find them!"

It's true being alone on a strange island in the middle of the night was not a smart idea.

"Guys Joeys not dumb.. Okay let me rephrase that, Jaimes not dumb, I'm sure they are on their way back." Said Brian.

" Still it's not safe. Come on wake up Meredith, We're going to find them." Said Julia.

"Meredith is not going. It's not safe and she needs her sleep."

"Bri why are you being so serious?" said Joe

"Yeah this isn't like you." Lauren added

"Umm I don't know, Maybe because we are stranded on an island!" Yelled Brian put his face in his hands. He needed to calm down. Meredith was going to be fine. They both were.

"Kepp it down you guys...ima trying to sleeepp." Slurred Dylan.

"Wake up Dylan! We're going to find Jaime." Joe paused and blushed "And Joey." He added a bit too late.

"Ugh.. First Joey makes this mess now he is making me wake up to find him.." Dylan stood up.

"Okay I think we have enough people now. Lets go." Said Lauren.

"Lauren you're not going." Said Brian "You're basically handicapped right now."

"What! No I'm coming!"

"Lolo I think Brian's right you shouldn't go." Said Julia.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. I haven't even had time to use my computer since Monday! Also I recently me and Fluff worked on a music video featuring Jane Lynch (Coach from Glee Sue whatever her last name is.) so yeah I was super busy but hopefully I'll go back to posting everyday! See you next time for more SUPERMEGA,DRAMA,TIMES!Remember to review and follow or favorite! -Gore**

(Wibbly wobbly timey wimey jump back to when they saw the eyes)

"JOEY!" Jaime called out as a wild boar rushed from the bushes.

Joey jumped back but wasn't quick enough the rugged animal snap at his knee that was barely covered by his shorts. "Ahh" he cried out in pain.

Joey didn't know what to do everything was happening too fast.

"Joey!" Jaime cried as the bor attacked again.

It wrestled its fanged onto joey calf leaving blood everywhere. Fear raced through Jaime as she watched her friend get attack she had to do something!

"What the freak was that for!" Joey yelled out as if he was talking to a friend, who just happened to bit his leg.

Jaime looked around for something that would help.

By the edge of the forest she spotted a large loose branche. She looked around the bor stood there growling and showing its yellow sharp teeth.

She knew what she had to do, quickly she ran passed the wild boar to retrieve the branch. It chased her and as soon as she picked it up it bit her jean covered ankle.

"Holy crap that hurt!" She yelled then held the stick over her head.

Joey stared not knowing what else to do. 'What could I do?' He thought to himself. He saw Jaime there, she was so strong and brave. She really was a great, friend.

"You little shit! Don't you dare think i'd let you get away with having my best friend for dinner!" And with that she brought the heavy end of the stick crashing down on the beasted head.

"Yeah! F*ck you!" Joey chimed in not knowing what else to do.

Jaime beat down on the boar's bloody face.

Tears started streaming down her face

'You hurt my Joey! My Joey!' she thought.

Finally as she saw its life drift away she let down the blood splattered branch.

Joey saw the tears rolling down her dirt covered face.

He raced to her side. Joey embraced her with a hug rubbing her back as sobs escaped her.

"Joey" she sniffled.

"Hey, hey its okay." he ran his fingers through her hair as he held her.

"That little shit could have killed you,"

"I don't know about kill.." he said interrupting her

"Joey it might have a disease! What if it infected you?"once again she burst out in tears.

"Shoosh shoosh. It okay." He pulled her away slightly so that he could see her face. Jaime's heart ached as he did so. All she wanted was to feel his comforting touch at a moment like this.

Using his thumb to wipe away the tears from under her eyes.

"Look at me." She shook her head to sign that she was trying "I'll be okay. Thanks to you it will all be okay. Okay?"

She laughed slightly "Joey you just said 'okay' like three times in a row."

"Just trying to get a point across." He laughed. "Hey, thank you for umm... saving me."

Now she wiped the new tears from her face "Joey, If you need me I will always be here to save you."

He looked up at her with his crooked smile, "Ditto, Jaime... Ditto."

"Joey we got to clean out the bite marks now." She said bluntly.

"How? We only have a little bit of drinking water and we can't use ocean." He looked around. When an idea struck into his head.

"Lauren said she saw a waterfall earlier! But its so dark we won't be able to find it... And we might run into some more animals..." He ran his fingers through his hair as he let out a deep breathe.

"What do we do?" He asked

**"I have no clue." Jaime answered as she** **stared into the forest. Joey couldn't help but think this was all his fault. Because, well arguably it was...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! This weekend was awesome! But now its time for work :o( On the bright side Jim Povolo responded to my comment :oD**

Lauren slowly woke up to the bright light of morning sun. The cold made her shiver. She stretched then looked around the small cave. Her heart pained as she saw or well didn't see Joey or Jaime. She curled up in a ball still freezing in the morning air.

"Its all my fault." She whispered to herself.

She looked up again to make sure they were the only ones missing. She let the breath she had been holding out as she saw that they indeed were. Part of her wanted to just stay there and cry but she knew they had to get up soon. But who to wake up first?

She turned to Joe who was peacefully sleeping next to her. Seeing his face so relaxed made her smile. If she couldn't sit there and cry holding him would do good as well, but she didn't dare try if he found out she would die of embarrassment.

She turned to Meredith who she had previously been using as a pillow.

"Mere!" She called.

But instead of being met with a drowsy face from the other girl, brian lifted his head looking more menacing than ever.

"Geez what's up with you?" She asked

'He's been really...well...Bitchy lately.' she thought to herself.

Brian's face relaxed after a moment "Sorry Lo... it's just..."

"Mere needs her sleep I know.. Your are so protective of her. But you need to share her you know!" Lauren laughed then suddenly realized how hungry she was.

"Just, whatever it was can't Julia help you?" He replied

"I guess. Just, I call Mere later!"

"What does that even mean? She's not the top bunk you can't just 'call' her."

"To bad sucka I already did!" with that Lauren stood up and crossed to the other side of the cave "Julia! Wake up i'm starving." She said as she shook her.

"You're the cook feed yourself..." Julia responded sleepily.

"Fine I guess i'll just leave the cave all by myself."

Julia made some type of noise but Lauren ignored it

**. Having some fresh air would be nice. Maybe she could find that waterfall...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi guys! Sorry I haven't been updating lately my Grandmothers been in town. Which means I've been sleeping in the living room with no pillow and since I do all my writing at night I haven't gotten around to it. I'm going camping but I'll walk to starbucks so that I can update either today or tomorrow. Also JustAFangirl, Thank you so much for such a sweet review! The "As you wish." was a reference to Princess Bride I'd like to think that the starkids would have read the book or at least seen the movie :o3 . Okay my family is yelling at me to get in the car. See you soon! I promise I'll write a really long chapter to make up for not being on next time!**

Bye!

Lauren, not being stupid, decided to stay close to the cave. She sat in a tall tree by the rock her and Joe had hanged out on the other night. She liked the quiet, the peace... But then her mind started wondering...

'They should be back by now... They probably got hurt! And it was all my fault... What the f*ck! How could this be happening! We should be with the others in Canada by now! F*ck this! I'm finding Jaime and Joey, now!'

She quickly stumbled out of the tree and ran back to the cave.

Joey's eyes opened as a shock of pain went through him. Jaime and him had spent the night on the beach after the attack.

Joey looked down at his banged leg the blood was turning the blue t shirt material a dark red. Jaime was wrapped around him trying to keep him and herself warm. She was so sweet...

"Jaime." He said nudging her gently.

"Wake up." Jaime looked up at him.

Her eyes widened as she remembered. Quickly she brushed herself off and stood up. She reached her hand out.

"You think you can walk?" She asked.

Her heart ached as she saw the hints of pain in Joey's eyes.

He was trying to hide it but he couldn't the pain was too much.

"I'll try." He said.

This was the most serious Jaime has ever seen him, and all she wanted to get old Joey, happy Joey back.

He took her hand and she helped lift him up.

Joey cringed as another burst of pain came as he stood on his injured leg.

"Here put your arm around me." Said jaime.

He lifted his arm and draped it around Jaime's soft shoulders. He leaned in slightly as they started to walk.

"Where are we going?" He asked. Jaime looked ahead as she spoke

"To the campsite to find Lo. She knows where the waterfall is."

Joey gulped at her reply. He couldn't imagine what seeing Lauren again would be like.

Would she just pretend nothing happened? And if she didn't what would she do?


	17. Chapter 17

**drama time :o3**

"Good Morning." Brian said softly to Meredith.

Meredith loved waking up to Brian's arms wrapped around her stomach

"I had a dream last night. I was a puppy and you were a turtle..." She said dreamingly

"Did you eat me?" Brian asked bluntly.

"No... But Lauren did." Meredith giggled at her silly dream. She pecked Brian's soft lips then got up.

"Speaking of little miss where is she?" Meredith looked around. They were the only ones in the small cave.

" Probably with the rest." Said Brian sounding disappointed that she had gotten up. Meredith stepped out to see her friends sitting in a circle talking.

"Good morning Meredith!" Denise called cheerfully.

" Good morning!" She said as she looked around.

"Where is Joe,Julia, and Charlene?" She asked as she took a spot in the circle.

"Looking for Joey and Jaime. " Answered Jim.

"And Lauren?" Julia's eyes grew wide at this

"She was in the cave with you guys wasn't she?" Asked Denise

"No. It was just me and Brian."

"She can't be gone... Surely we would have noticed." Said Dylan. Jaime ran into the cave and quickly out

"Its true! She's not there!" Julia Stood up.

"Okay." She said sternly "Can anyone think of where she might be?" The group shuffled no one could think of anything.

Just then Lauren darted at the group.

"We need to find Joey and Jaime!" She yelled

"You think we don't know that?" said Jim.

"If you knew it why would you all just be sitting around here! Guys come on!"

"Lauren, listen we already sent some people out to find them. We are all worried but it doesn't mean we should all go get lost."

"Not if we stuck together!"

"Lauren calm down." Meredith said putting her hand on her shoulder.

"Meredith I can't. This is serious. Don't forget you have friends too! Are you just going to let them die? You've been sitting around on your lazy arse ever since we got here! Get F**king serious here! They could die!"

The words stuck Meredith like a punch in the face.

She started crying. Brian Stepped closer to Lauren he was full with rage 'no one hurts my Merediddy, not even Lauren.' he thought to himself.

"Leave her the f**k alone Lauren." Lauren was taken aback by Brians words. She had never seen him this mad "Brian, what?"

"If you want to go kill yourself looking for them then fine! Do it. But you will not drag Meredith into this."

Lauren stepped back but he quickly stepped forward again. He towered over her.

'What is Brian doing?.' Lauren thought tears streamed down laurens face

"What the F**k Brian!" Julia stepped in. Dylan stood up and walked to Brian putting his hand on Brian's back

"Dude calm down."

"Shut up!" Brian yelled.

"Meredith can take care of herself!" cried Lauren.

"Yeah but she can't take care of both of them!" Brian yelled.

The whole group watched as he started to cry

. "Brian... What do you mean 'both of them?'..." asked Dylan after a while.

"Guys..." Meredith said nervously

**"I'm pregnant."**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi everyone! Hope you like the chapter! I got to go watch Doctor Who with my family bye!**

"Meredith!" Cried Lauren.

Meredith felt so shaky and was stabilized by Lauren's tight hug.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Julia asked.

Meredith search for words but couldn't find them.

Luckily Dylan interrupted by patting Brian on his back and calling out

"Nice one Brian!" The group laughed and congratulated the couple.

But all the while Meredith couldn't say a word.

'What's gotten into me?' she thought to herself.

Her mind raced and she began to feel nosus

"You okay?" Brian whispered.

Meredith didn't reply she couldn't and soon she was throwing up.

"What's wrong with me?" She said after finally being able to talk.

"Hormones honey... Hormones. Also we haven't eaten real food in forever." said Lauren She could feel her stomach rumble as she said this. Lauren looked around.

Everyone seemed a little broken. It was all too much. "Guys." Julia said breaking the silence" We need food. Like real food." She patted Meredith on the back.

Lauren looked at her feet as she thought of how to get food.

"We could try fishi.." She stopped speaking as she saw something in the distances, well really someone.

Her heart skipped a beat as she saw that it wasn't just one person but two. She ran forward forgetting the rest of the group behind her.

"Jaime!" She cried out.

Jaime's heavy heart lifted as she heard the voice of her dear friend.

"Lauren!" She called as she burst out crying.

She was just so relieved to be back with the group.

Lauren tackled Jaime with hugs and only stopped when she noticed the bloody cloth on Joey's leg.

"Joey! What happened?"

"The ROUSs found us..." Joey said in attempt to lessen the seriousness of it all

"It was a boar." Jaime said grimly

"A wild boar attacked us. Joeys really hurt! We need to get him to that waterfall you saw, as soon as possible." Jaime wiped the tears from her eyes

'its not over yet. We need to get joey to the water then I can cry.' she thought to herself.

Joey looked at his feet. He couldn't stand the look of fear in Laurens eyes and he still wasn't quite sure how to feel about her reaction to the kiss.

Lauren's mind raced on what to do as the others catched up.

"Joey needs to get to the waterfall lauren said she saw, Now. " Jaime repeated.

Lauren grabbed Joey's hand and started walking in the direction of the waterfall.

"Wait Lauren! You can't go alone and Jamie should stay here!" Called out Brian.

"If you don't want me to go alone with him then come." She said as she walked forward.

**"I'll go with her." Said Julia. She ran to catch up the two. Joey couldn't help but to be glad he was holding Lauren's hand again. 'We will be friends again. Like the old times...' Joey thought hopefully. Lauren's heart raced as she hurried along. They had to get to the water and fast.**


	19. Chapter 19

**You're gonna LOVE this chapter! I know I do! It will give you a feels attack! Its the first chapter I really like so it must be good :o3 Hehehhehehe! Please review!**

Lauren took a deep breathe as they finally reached the waterfall.

"Okay umm... Joey go sit on that rock. Lauren check if the waters nearly clean enough and I'll look to see what plants they've got around here." Said Julia.

"Yes mother." Said Joey he smiled at Lauren

"She's serious Joey. Go sit down." replied Lauren coldly.

"Geez what's gotten into you?" He sat down on the rock. Was she still mad at him? He couldn't blame her if she was...

. She ignored his remark. She didn't mean to be mean she just wanted to get this over with. She looked at him. Until now she hadn't noticed he was shirtless

"So thats where the cloth came from." She thought outloud.

"What?" Joey asked.

She could see a ain in his eye, but it wasn't normal pain it was something else but she couldn't place it.

"Hello? Lauren, you said something?"

"What? Oh no just talking to myself." She shook herself back to earth.

She knelt down by the water and thought about how she would test if its clean

"Julia?! How do I know if its clean?!" She called.

"I don't know! Taste it?"

"It might kill me!" Lauren yelled. She began to laugh.

"Julia! Are you saying that I should drink it so if its toxic or whatever, then I would die and you would know?"

Julia laughed "Lauren, at this point I have no plans on you dying! A little bit won't hurt you'll just taste it!" Julia started heading toward her.

"If you are so sure it won't kill me then you 'taste' it!"

Julia was now right next to her.

"Do you want me to go find something to boil it in?"

"Yeah that would be best." Joey chimed in.

"Okay. You to better not go get yourselves killed okay?"

"We'll try." Lauren said as Julia walked away.

"How bad does it hurt?

"Umm..." Joey didn't want to make Lauren feel bad.

Thats the last thing he wanted.

"A Lot right? Its okay Julia will come back and we will fix you all up."

Joey loved the way Lauren's big eyes sparkled every time she smiled.

"Umm.. Lauren. I umm.. I'm really sorry about.." Joey blushed as he felt butterflies squirm through his stomach.

"Its.. It's okay." Lauren said looking away.

Her head buzzed forming into an ache. She clutched her hand with her head.

" It wasn't okay though! I don't know what got.. I wasn't... I didn't mean to hurt you."

Lauren saw the pain in his eyes again. It made her stomach churn.

"Joey. It's fine. Okay? Its fine. This is not the time to talk about it." She shook her head.

"When? When will it be time?" Joey could feel the tears building in his eyes.

"Lauren. When?"

"When we get of this freaking island!" Lauren yelled.

She didn't mean to yell.

"Lauren..." Joey said but then went quite.

Lauren now had her head in her hands. She was crying.. He could tell.

"Lauren, please I what if."

Lauren stood up. Joey thought she might leave, but to his surprise she didn't. She just came and sat down next to him.

"Fine. Lets talk."

Joey gulped "Well I guess lets start with the obvious. I like you. I really really li.. I love you."

"Okay." She nodded taking time to except that.

"And you like Joe."Said Joey after a moment of silence.

"What?!" Lauren yelled.

"Come on Lauren." He smiled teasingly "We all know you do."

His smile faded a bit as he realized how close he was to her.

"What? How?!"

"Ha so you do!" He smiled again he loved teasing her. Even if the subject made him sad seeing her so embarrassed was hilarious to him.

"Fine! Well I don't know! Maybe I do! So what?" She looked down at her feat.

"Maybe?" Joey asked

"Yeah.. Maybe."

"What makes you think maybe." Joey's heart started racing.

"I..." She looked straight at him.

'What am I saying? Of course I like him. I've liked him for so long... So, so long.' She thought to herself.

"I think Jaime likes you." She said trying to change the subject.

This caught Joey by surprise.

"What? No."

"I said I think."

"Yeah, well I 'THINK' you are wrong. She is like one of my best friends."

"And you're like one of my best friends..." Lauren wished she hadn't just said that.

"And your my.. Best friend. You and Brian, Brant, and my other besties." Joey gave a weak smile.

"So... Why were you acting all weird when umm I..." He let the last bit drift of not wanting to say it for some reason.

"Oh,umm Joe dared me to Awkwardfy you. You know like the "awkward Game" we used to play."

Of course it had to do with Joe...

"Well... You did a good job at it. I still feel awkward..." She punched his arm

"Really flattery is uncalled for." She laughed.

Joey's smile grew bigger he loved seeing her laugh. Well really he loved seeing her be her. They both went quite.

Lauren quickly leaned over and hugged him.

She felt his warm chest against her and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Joey."

He pulled away "What for?"

"For everything." She hugged him again not breaking away.

"Lauren..." Joey whispered

"What?"

"I love you."

Her heart dropped "I know. I just don't know..." She paused still hugging him.

**"How I feel."**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi guys! PLEASE READ: If you read this chapter already pleas REREAD it. I messed up and didn't post the full chapter. PLEASE REREAD. Thanks.**

"Guys! I'm back! Bad news though. I couldn't find anything we could use to boil the water in..."

Called out Julia as she walked quickly towards the two, who sat on a large rock by the water. "What should we do that?" Asked Joey "Should we take a risk?" He looked at the water... It seemed clean enough.

"We don't really have another option... I guess..." Lauren answered.

She got up and then knelt down by the water. She cupped the cool water in her hands dirt covered hand and then turned to the other two. "Well I guess lets get started."

After cleaning up the gash in Joey's leg a bit, Lauren looked around for something to wrapped it up with.

"Oh great. We really didn't think a head did we..." She said to no one in particular.

she looked around and then at what she was wearing. She had a tank top under her top and although knowing chances are she would be even more cold at night without it, she took it of leaving her with her dirt covered white tank top. She ripped the fabric of the T shirt up and wrapped it around Joey's leg.

"There, that should be good enough." She said to Joey as she finished wrapping his leg.

"Thanks... But won't you be cold tonight?" He said nervously, he didn't want to cause his little Lolo any problems.. Even If she wasn't really his.

"Okay. Ready to start heading back?" Julia said standing up

" Definitely. I can't wait to get back to the campsite! Hopefully someone found food! Can you make it Joey?"

Lauren look at Joey as he tried getting up letting out a small wince.

"Yeah... I think I can. If we take breaks." And with that they headed back to the campsite.

It was night and the group sat around a small were all there. All together. Finally. The search team had just came back and rejoiced when they all told them the two had been found

" If only I had a beer to celebrate!" Said Joe as he sat down

"Yes cause we so need you drinking in a situation like this" Jaime joked sarcastically.

Joe nudged her arm. Her smile sparkled by the glow of the fire. She reached over and hugged him "Thanks for looking for us earlier."

He hugged her back and felt his heartbeat quicken. He loved being close to her. Really, who wouldn't? Sure she got annoying, but he loved it when she was annoying, just as long as she was herself.

"Is everything okay?" She asked. Something seemed wrong about him. Well maybe not wrong but... Different.

"Yeah, I'm fine considering the circumstances.." She smiled at him and patted him on the back.

"I think thats how we all feel. Considering the circumstances."

He laughed, she had no idea by what "Circumstances" he was talking about. No not the island, not the lack of beer, but the lack of her love. Love... The word never felt so menacing to Joe. 'Love' He repeated in his mind.

"Earth to Joe!" Said Jaime waving her hand infront of her face. "Wha-what?" He shook himself out of the world of thought and joined the living once more. "We're going to play an improv game. Wanna join?"

"Sure why not?"

He looked at the circle that had formed around the fire.

"Okay split up into groups of two." Said Dylan.

"Okay, come on Joey lets be a team!" Said Jaime happily.

Joe's heart ached as the two giggled and laughed about something or another. Why couldn't that be him and Jaime.

"I'll be with Joe!" Lauren said as she grabbed his arm.

He smiled at his petite friend

. "Aww! I was gonna be with Jim!" He joked.

"To bad sucka." said Lauren still holding onto his arm.

Joe laughed,

**"So what are we playing anyways?"**


	21. Chapter 21

Wow! At chapter 21 already! Can't believe it! This is the longest I've ever stuck to one story! And I plan to stick with it until the end!

The games were finished, and the group fed on Mushrooms and berries and some mint Meredith and Brian had found while on a quick walk they went on earlier that day.

Meredith cuddled with Brian by the fire.

Letting the warmth of his body and the fire overtake her she started to drift asleep. She heard her friends chattered and Dylan's laugh roaring about something Jaime had just said. Lauren was next to her.

Lauren sat looking around the campfire. She loved the way it lit everyones faces up. She had to force herself from staring at Joe for too long. The fire light perfectly shadowed every curve his arm muscles formed and made his high cheek downs stand out wonderfully.

He was on the other side of the fire so it was even more hard not to stare.

"Something wrong Lo?" Joe, who was sitting next to her, asked.

She shook being caught of guard, then answered.

"No. Not really. Just admiring the view..."

She said not really knowing what was coming out of her mouth.

"Oh, I umm... I see." He blushed and once again his heart ached. But by now, he was used to it. "What?" She asked now out of the daze but still not knowing what she had said.

"Oh nothing. Just... You look pretty tonight." He said bashfully.

She blushed.

"You don't look too bad yourself."

"Hey guys, Mere is falling asleep so I think we will retire to the cave." Said Brian to the others who had been chit chatting around the fire.

"Night, Bri!" Called Denise, then she continued arguing with Jim over whether Mermaids or Pixies would be cooler.

Brian sloppily picked Meredith up, almost dropping her.

"Woah!" She said, being shaken out of her sleepy daze.

"Sorry." He regained his balance and carried her to the dimly lit cave.

He set her down and took a seat next to her.

Meredith grabbed his arm and pulled him lightly so that he would come closer. She rested her head on his knee.

"Brian..." She said quietly

"Yes?" He asked as she brushed his fingers through her hair.

A curl fell on her face. He slowly pushed it behind her ear.

"You were saying?"

She looked up at him.

"Oh.. Well I was just thinking... What do you think we should name.. well what should we name the baby?" She smiled weakly.

Her eyes were heavy and it showed as she took slow blinks.

"Well... Lets name it Jim." He laughed.

Meredith rolled her tired eyes

"What if it's a girl?" She asked.

"What do you mean? 'What if its a girl?' Jim is a great girls name!"

"Come on Bri! For reals... What names do you like?"

Brian searched his brain but no name came up. Sure there were good names. Names he liked, but he didn't know any that he loved.

"I don't know." He looked down at her sleepy face.

"What about you?"

"Hmmm. Lydia? Yeah thats a good name for a girl..."

She squirmed around until she was in a place she deemed comfortable.

"So Lydia if its a girl and Jim if its a Boy?" Brian smirked.

Meredith elbowed him. He laughed and lent down to kiss her soft cheek.

"I love you. Good night little puppy." He kissed her and leaned against the cold cave wall.

**"Good night my little turtle." **


	22. Chapter 22

T**hanks for the reviews! Keep them coming!**

Jaime woke up to a blinding sun.

She shivered

'Why must it be so cold!' She thought to herself. She didn't want to wake up yet. She didn't know what time it was but she could tell it was too early. She had been so tired last night that she couldn't even remember when she fell asleep. On her left sat a slumbering Denise, who was curled up like a cat. On her right was Joey. He looked completely knocked out. Poor guy, he has been through alot lately.

'I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I just... ' She rest her head on his shoulder and quickly drifted back to sleep.

Joe woke up and looked around. To his surprise, everyone was still asleep. He sat there against the wall, wondering what horrible thing would happen today.

'Maybe everything will be okay today. Maybe we will all just chill out, as if we were camping or something.' He thought as he started to stand up.

His eyes wandered to Jaime who was asleep resting her head on Joey's shoulder.

"At least he has someone..." He said quietly .

' I guess thats what I get for daring Lauren.' He sighed and walked out of the cave.

He looked around when he spotted a nest in a tree.

"Food?"

He said hoping with all his heart there was some poor little baby eggs he could cook up. He slowly began climbing a tree thinking

'I haven't done this in ages.' He reached the nest to find one egg. One. Just one.

He shrugged took it and quickly got out of the tree. He started a fire and twenty minutes later it was big enough to cook on. He then laid sticks across the fire still leaving room for it to breath then put a medium flat rock on it. Soon he was cooking eggs.

" Hey! What's you making?" Lauren said as she walked toward him.

"Finally someone else is up! I'm making eggs, well really its just one egg but..." He looked down at the egg.

He should have scrambled it and put mushrooms in it...

"Are you going to give it to Meredith?" She asked.

"Well I was the one who found it and prepared it... But I guess I could split it with someone. You want some?" He asked.

Lauren gave him a nasty look.

"What's that look for?" He said

"I offered to give you some! Shouldn't you be like..." then In a the most high pitch voice he could do he said " ' Oh thank you kind sure! Oh I've been starving! I shall promise to bake you as many sweets as you want when we get back home!' "

He suspected to get a laugh but no she was still giving him that look.

"Well I just think maybe you should give it to the person who NEEDS it." She said slyly

"Yeah well I don't see why we don't 'Need it' "

He turned back to the egg that was now done.

" Well Meredith need it more! Have some common courtesy!"

"Meredith isn't even awake! And I really don't see why she needs it more! We run on food too!" He started getting frustrated.

"And I am being real nice to you too and you're just acting like your better then me!" He started to yell.

Suddenly Jaime appeared

" What's all the yelling about?" She asked. "

Joe is being a real dick about this egg he found!" Jaime laughed "Well he did play one."

"Jaime!" Lauren said frustrated.

"Lauren's being a super uptight B about me not giving the egg to Meredith!" Said Joe loudly.

"Why would he give it to Mere-"

Then Joey came out of the cave with a curious look on his face

"What's all the yelling about?" Joey asked dumbfounded.

"Lauren and Joe are fighting over a fried egg." Said Jaime.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because Lauren is being a-"

Lauren interrupted him "How can you be so duche?! You're her friend! Even if you weren't her friend you would have the decency to give it to her! What's wrong with you?"

"Give to who?" Joey asked

"Meredith." Jaime answered

" Why Meredith?" Joey asked Jaime as Joe and Lauren yelled about how annoying or quote "Duchy" The other was.

"I don't know. Lauren can be kinda random some times..." She said quietly.

"Maybe its that-" Joey started to say

"No. Don't even go there." Jaime said quickly.

" Thats it! I have had enough of you!" Lauren screamed.

Just then Meredith came out of the cave with brian.

"What's this all about?" Brian asked.

"Joe won't give the egg he found to Meredith!"

"Oh Lauren it's fine..."

"No its not! Come on Joe give the egg up." Said Brian.

"I offered to share it with Lauren! I don't know why she is so mad!"

"Umm maybe because thats a really jerkish move." said Brian.

"Jerky?! It's a nice thing to do! I don't understand why!"

"Everyone calm down! You woke me up! How could you be so cruel to wake me from my slumber?" Said Dylan who had also come out of the cave.

He held his arms up to draw everyone's attention.

"Now! What's the problem?"

The group went silent them Lauren said

"Joe won't give the egg he made to Meredith!"

"Why should I? I found it! I would share it with someone! I even offered it to Lauren! Meredith wasn't even up at the time!" Said Joe.

"Guys, Guys." Said Jim with a grand entrance.

"Where did he come from?" Jaime whispered to Joey. he shrugged.

"You guy's are forgetting something important! Joe wasn't there. He was looking for Joey and Jaime, who were also not present."

"Was there for what?" Joey asked.

"Really Lauren? You didn't even care to mention why Meredith would need it more?" Asked Brian, He rolled his eyes.

"Why would Meredith?" Joey asked louder.

"I thought he would know!" Said Lauren. She blushed

"Wait. What's going on guys?" Joe asked.

"Lauren? What?" Joey looked at her.

"Meredith, why don't you tell them?" Lauren said.

Meredith took a deep breathe. and once more said the words "I'm pregnant." To the group.

After some congratulation and apologies...

**"Umm.. Here... The egg is a little cold now, but..."**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys sorry once again I've been very busy and very tired..., Sorry =^.^= **

**I really REALLY love each and every review you guys write. Like they make my day. Please keep reading and I will try to post tomorrow . I love you guys! Stay awesome and fight the robots.**

**-Gore**

Lauren brushed her fingers through her matted hair. She looked at the dirt on her hands. She needed a bath, a shower, Anything! She couldn't stand being this covered in filth. Sure a little bit of dirt is okay, but... its like the last day of a really long camping trip and all you want is to be clean and warm and cozy once more. It didn't help that it was also especially hot that day.

Meredith sat cuddling up next to brian in the cave. She rested her head on his chest and looked up. He stared into her big puppy dog eyes.

"You look like you want to say something?" He said rubbing her back softly.

"Well its just, you know you're starting to stink a little." She said laughing "Wow Meredith. What a romantic thing for you to say." He rolled his eyes.

"Its true!" She giggled.

Jaime Sat outside the cave bored to death.

"Hey guys! Lets go swimming! Like in that waterfall place Lauren found! We can get cleaned up and like you know, swim!" Everyone was scattered around.

Jim once again appeared out of nowhere "Yeah guys, lets go."

"Yay! Lets go swim in a waterfall! I mean come on guys we are on an island alone with a waterfall we can swim in! Its Starkid island!" Denise giggled.

"Guys I don't know if that really a safe place to swim." Said dylan who was drinking some of their last bit of clean water left.

"Come on we can get some drinking water there too!" Said Joey.

"Guys do you really want to get all your clothes soaking wet?"

"Julia its somewhere around 85 degrees. They will dry in no time." Said Joey.

"Joey you can't even go swimming with that injury! Why do you want to go?" Julia asked. "Umm... It's better then anything here!"

"Did I hear you guys talking about swimming?" Meredith asked with wide eyes.

Lauren smiled at Julia. No way were they not going now that Meredith found out. Meredith dragged Brian behind her and and stepped fully out of the cave.

"What are we doing here lets go!" Called cheery Brian Rosenthal from the other side of the "camp site' .

Thirty minutes later the full gang was gathered and the headed towards the water.

When they got there everyone went in different directions. Joe quickly took his shirt off and jumped in splashing all standing by. Jaime took of the jacket she had been wearing when they crashed and laid it down as if it was a towel. Joey sat by the water and laid back shaded by the trees. Lauren wearing nothing but her bra and underwear was eagerly jumping into the water from a tall rock she had decided would be just perfect for a diving board. Charlene was slowly taking her time getting into the quote "Really really cold" water.

"Joe! catch me!" Lauren screamed from on top of her rock.

"Lauren thats a bad ide-" Without letting him finished she jumped of land right where Joe was.

"Lauren!" Julia yelled half mad half laughing when Laurens head popped up from under the water. Joe swam up and grabbed her.

"Let me go!" She kicked.

"No I shall get my revenge!"

Joey's stomach started to hurt. She was so happy with Joe...

Joe lifted Lauren over his head causing him to sink down, and tossed slammed her into the water.

"Hey you two play nice!" Shouted Dylan who was sitting next to Jaime.

.Lauren spit water at Joe.

"Lauren!" He said covering his face.

"I didn't do anything" she smirked. "Yeah right."

Jaime stood up and walked over to Joey.

"Hey." she sat down

"Hey." He said still laying down in the dirt.

"You okay?" She said quietly.

"Yeah, I guess. Why wouldn't I be?" He said sarcastically. "You wanna go talk about it?" She asked. She really hated seeing him so down.

"Nah. I feel like I've done enough talking about it for now." He closed his eyes wanting to just be able to enjoy the sun and the sound of the rushing water for just a bit. Jaime stood up

"Okay, I'm gonna go swim. Talk to you later!" She ran started running towards the water and jumped in.

"Thanks Jaime." He said to himself.

"Hey Jaime lets climb the waterfall! Its not that big!" Called out Joe to Jaime.

"Hmm.. I don't know it might be slippery!" Jaime yelled back.

"Come on! Don't be a wuss!"

Jaime shrugged knowing Joe wasn't going to relent. Joe smiled as he saw Jaime walk towards him. He loved being near to her.

He got out of the water and stood on the side of the waterfall. There was a small hill they would need to climb up and then they would have to walk across the water fall half way to get to where they could jump.

"I don't know Joe, It doesn't look the safest." Said Jaime worryingly.

"Here." Joe reached out his hand.

"Take my hand. If you fall to your death I'll try to stop you."

"Try?" Jaime looked at him.

He smiled widely.

She smiled back and took his hand.

They carefully walked up the wet hill and then started making their way across the top of the small waterfall.

"WAA!" Jaime screeched.

**as Her feet slipped and then...**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews They make my day :o3 Remember to keep reviewig and to favorite and follow :o3 Feel free to PM me if you have suggestions or peculiarly like a certain ship. ;o3 **

**Love, Gore.**

Joe's eyes widened as Jaime head hit against the rough rocks.

"Jaime!" He yelled. Her eyes were closed and his heart raced.

"Ahh Jaime!" Yelled Denise as she raced over.

Joey shook out of his daze and raced over . Joe carefully lifted Jaime up. His eyes watered as he saw what could only be blood on the back of her head. He looked down at her soft face. This was his fault.

"Jaime..." He said quietly.

He began slowly climbing down from the waterfall. When he finally made it down Lauren laid out Jaime's jacket and joe put her head on top of it. She laid there eyes closed.

Meredith bent down besides her. She grabbed Jaime's wrist and checked for a pulse.

"Okay so she isn't dead." said Meredith weakly.

"Oh my god." Joe paced in circles.

'This is my fault! F%*^ ! How did I manage to mess it up this bad. Oh god.. Oh god no.' Joe covered his face with his hands as tears started rolling out.

Meredith sat next to Jaime holding her hand.

"Okay okay guys does anyone know CPR?" Meredith looked around frantically.

"Yeah!" Joe snapped out of it and ran over to Jaime.

He pressed on her chest keeping a quick beat.

'Staying alive, staying alive.' He thought to himself trying to remember how to do it properly.

"Come on Jaime!" He cried.

Joey was terrified he couldn't, he just, this was all too much for him. He stood there looking on. Lauren was crouched down next to Joe. She hold one hand as meredith held Jaime's other hand.

Suddenly the slight sound of "Hmm.." came from Jaime's dry mouth.

"Jaime!" Lauren squealed She wrapped her arms around her still somewhat unconscious friend. Dylan grabbed something out of his pocket. An army knife.

"What are you going to do with that?" asked Charlene.

"Someone pick up Jaime and hand me her Jacket." He said to the others.

Jim leaned over and picked up Jaime's limp body.

"hmm.." Jaime whined.

Lauren picked her jacket up and handed it to Dylan

. "What are you going to" She was stopped asking when Dylan cut the sleeve of the old jacket.

"Here. Wrap this around her head." He said.

He gave a weak smile. Joe went back to pacing. He couldn't believed it he just couldn't. How? How could everything turn out this horrible? Lauren saw Joe pacing. She walked over wanting to help him, 'He must feel awful...' She thought to herself.

"Hey. It will be okay. They are wrapping her head up right now. You know your CPR saved her." She said rubbing his back with one arm.

"Yeah well I'm the one who caused her injury so it was the least I could do!" He slumped down and ran his hand through his hair.

"Hey. It was a mistake. You didn't mean for that to happen. But it will be okay in the end. How can it not be?"

Lauren was on the edge of tears but felt she had to stay strong. Strong for Joe.

Joey looked around. Meredith, Dylan, Jeff, Clark, and Denise sat taking care of Jaime. Joey looked at his limp friend, 'How could something bad happen like this to Jaime. Jaime the nicest girl I know. How?' He sat down on a nearby rock.

"Hey." Said Lauren when she came to join him.

"Oh. Hey... So how is Joe?" said Joey lifting his head from his hands.

"He.. He needs time alone I think." She looked down at her hands, She was starting to feel cold and remembered that she was still dripping wet and in her underclothes.

"I think I'll go put real clothes on, I'm starting to get cold.." She stood up and left Joey there.

Joey closed his eyes and just tried to think. Think about what was going to happen, think about how he could help things like this not happen. He turned around and opened his eyes.

"Lauren, Lets go to the beach." He said.

She looked at him "Really? At a time like this?" she said while she pulled her tanktop and shorts on.

**"Yeah. I have an idea on how we can help."**


	25. Chapter 25

**Really short chapter :o( But don't worry I will post more tomorrow (If I don't its because I have plans and I just don't know it yet.) Please remember to Review! Oh and share this story with people cause I plan on making it really long and the more people that read it the more It will motivate me to write more and yeah I know I am being real annoying but hey its true, with pressure from readers its a lot easier to make sure I post! Oh and guys I am at 50 reviews! So I decided that who ever comments with a starkid ship first on this chapter will get a one shot about it. The one shot will be rated K+ or T. No M, and wont have anything to do with this story unless you really want it to. So review away!**

**-Gore**

Joey grabbed her hand and they walked to the beach. Lauren didn't want to feel so awkward but she couldn't help herself. Here she was holding the hand of someone who kissed her and she liked someone else... Right?

Joey stopped when they were at the edge of the forest/jungle. He bent down and started picking up all the rocks he could find.

"Lauren help me out, Pick up all the rocks you see." He said.

She could see him smile and couldn't help but wonder

"Why? What are you planning Joey?" She asked.

"Trust me okay. You can do that right?"

Those words made Lauren's stomach butterfly, could she? Joey was one of her best friends, he had done numerous with her and he was always here to cheer her up.

"Yes." She answered.

She started picking up the rocks and once joey's and lauren's arms were full they started heading towards the shore.

"Okay so you know in like movies where they right stuff out on the beach with rocks, well we are gonna do that!" He smiled widely

"You think that would help? I mean I haven't seen any planes or anything like that since we got here." Said Lauren.

"Its worth a shot!"

The two got to work and wrote out "SOS" And "HELP" . It was a lot harder then Joey thought it would be because of all the kneeling down with his hurt knee. Once they were finished he turned to lauren

"Umm, Lauren could we stay here for a bit, My knee hurts and I think I should rest before we walk back." It was still sunny out so they would be safe to be out for at least a little while. "huh sure." She said and sat down in the warm sand.

He sat down next to her making sure they weren't too close. It was still awkward to be around her, he really was thankful that she didn't seem to let it affect anything.

"Thanks for trusting me." He said.

"No problem. I just, I really hope this works... I really want to get back to everyone else. I miss them..." Lauren drew circles in the dry sand.

"Me too. And I really would like to get of this island to, you know to get back home, maybe go to a hospital." He joked.

"Not that you guys aren't wonderful nurses."

Lauren stood up. "HEY! I am not a nurse! I am a Doctor! A badass Doctor!"

Joey laughed. "Okay 'doctor' whatever you say."

she sat back down.

"Imagine if we stayed here forever... Meredith would have her kid, and we would build houses, and we could even make a jail incase one of us goes crazy!" Said Joey.

Lauren laughed and laid back

"And I wouldn't have to worry about gluten being in anything." She said dreamingly.

"Wait, we have to get off of this island. I can't live without gluten!" He said dramatically.

Lauren laughed then turned serious, she rolled over to her side and looked at him.

"Joey.." She said. He copied her and laid down in the same position only facing her.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"I feel really bad for Jaime." She said quietly.

"Yeah... She is like the nicest one out of all of us and yet this happens to her." He shook his head and looked at the sand.

"You know, she really likes you..." Said lauren.

Joey looked up at Lauren. "I know."

then He looked down at his feat. "I... I just don't know how I feel about her... Do I like her? I mean she is one of my best friends I love her but do I love her in that way?"

**Lauren knew how he felt, she felt the same way only for him...**


	26. Chapter 26

**Sorry for not posting for like a week I've just been so busy! My play is next weekend and then I am going camping, and then there is the talent show, and ugh! Super busy! But I will try to post chapters as much as possible and when I have time I will make it up to you guys by releasing a never before seen Breredith chapter! And a Laurwalk one shot! Please keep reviewing! And thank you all for sticking with this story so long! I love you guys like Sherlock loves phones. **

**Your bestie, Gore.**

**P.s**

**PM me and we can fangirl over Starkid and other epic stuff!**

Joe paced back and forth. The others were out getting food and other necessities. He had begged them to let him stay behind with Jaime. Jaime, he couldn't stand seeing her like this. She was laying on the floor of the cave as she struggled to let out small breathes. She had made noise earlier but now she was just lying there, probably asleep.

Joe couldn't stand it. 'What if she left him. Left him here alone.' Tears began to form in his eyes.

"Jaime." He cried kneeling down be next to her. He grabbed her hand and held it close to him. He stocked the outside of her soft delicate hand with his thumb.

"Jaime, don't leave me please. Not yet. I haven't even gotten the chance to tell you..." He sat down and stared at her sweet face. Seeing the bloody bandage around her head make him sick.

"Jaime, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I just wanted to have a fun, is that so bad? Why do these kinda things happen? Jaime you're the nicest person I know. Why couldn't this happen to someone else! Why couldn't it have happened to me?"

Joe Took in a deep breathe

"Please don't hate me for this. Please wake up and completely understand that it was an accident. Please just wake up" He started to sob and even though he knew Jaime's eyes were closed he turned so that she couldn't see him.

"Jaime I just-I really really hope you can forgive me. I just can't live with this gilt. Jaime! I just can't! I just want you to be okay. Jaime, be okay!"

He turned back to her and brushed off her hair that was sticking to her cheek.

He let a weak smile creep onto his face.

" You know, the first time I met you I thought you were annoying as hell. Now all I want is to be near you." He let out a small laugh.

"Jaime. I just wanted to let you know that, ha, I love you." He shook his head and laughed.

"And only under these conditions I have the guts to tell you! "

he stared down at her soft sleeping face.

"I really hope you get better soon. I need you to get better soon. "

with that he gave her a small peck on her cheek and got up.

"I'm going to go get a fire ready incase they find any meat. You stay alive okay?"

he didn't know why he was even telling her, its not like she was awake.

"mmm hmmm"

Joe jumped in surprise.; "Jaime?!" He said half terrified half rejoiced.

**But no more sound escaped her lips so after a while, he left.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello humans,bugs,time lord, and whatever the hell Nicholas Cage is. **

**Please remember to review!**

**Love you guys! (P.S My play ran for the first time today! Two more days until It's over. It was the hardest thing I ever had to do considering we had to get the show together in two days basically and almost everyone had to improve their lines. It is so tiring. Oh also I get to dress up in a school uniform and apparently I look a lot like Hermione when I do. Oh and one last thing, stories goig to pick up pace a lot once I have time again. Right now the story is in the beginning of second act right now (There are three acts.)**

Everyone was back at the campsite.

Everyone was either gloomy or trying not to be. They finally had some "real" food, since Lauren had killed a boar by throwing a large rock right at it head.

"So Jim are you going to renounce your veganism for food?" asked Brian teasingly.

"Like I'd want to spend the whole night throwing up." Said Jim ironically.

Lauren felt bad for Jim, even if he was okay with the whole stop being a vegan thing, he couldn't. Thats what happens when your vegan, vegetarian or even Pescatatrian. It sucks in a situation like this. Although Lauren doubted that Jim would have considered this a situation when deciding to become vegan..

"Well its not like the boar is all we have!" said Denise cheeringly trying to help the situation. "There are berries, mushrooms, green onions, and even some papaya! We can make like a berry and papaya salad."

"Hmmm, That actually sound really good." said meredith. Brian wrapped his arm around her.

"Lauren you should make a soup with the boar and mushrooms. That way we can spread it out more." Said Charlene who was fiddling with a piece of grass.

"Oh yeah cause its sooo easy to make a soup without a pot or something to stir it with." Said Lauren.

" We will just have to cook the boar over the fire...Now who is going to skin it?" A grimace look struck everybody's faces.

"I vote Jim does it!" Brian yelled out. Meredith nudged him.

"Bribri stop being an asshole." She said with a smile.

"Sorry can't help it. I am Bhole after all." He pecked her on the cheek.

She wrapped her arms around him.

"You're such a goof ball."

"I'll do it." Said dylan. He looked at Jeff, and lifted his head as I sign that he would want him to help him.

"Fine." said Jeff grimincly

Joe sat down at the edge of the cave. Away from the rest of the group.

Lauren saw him and her heart roared with pain. Not only was one of her best friends seriously injured, but now Joe was getting drowned by gilt.

She walked up and sat down next to him.

She searched for words to comfort him but none came. She couldn't even comfort herself. So she decided just to wrap her arms around him. Her stomach filled with buzzing butterflies when he hugged her back.

Joe rested his head on hers. The comfort of having a friend with him helped him more than he thought it would. He could smell the surprisingly sweet smell of her hair.

She always had great smelling hair, it was one of the things he noticed a lot about her.

"I'm so sorry Lo." He said still in her embrace.

"Don't say don't need to." She rested her head on his shoulder and they stayed there.

Lauren didn't want to break away. With Joe she was warm, shielded, and safe. And those things meant a lot to her right now.

"Lauren, thanks for being here. When we get back I'll buy you all the gluten free and dairy free snacks you can eat!" He laughed.

She giggled still not letting go. Joe couldn't help but stare down at her. Her soft hair messy from not being brushed in what felt like forever. Her small body clinging on to him. It made him feel better to know that not everyone hated him like he felt they would.  
"And I'll make you lots of cookies and scones and other shit I might feel like baking."

She broke away slightly in order to look up at him.

Her eyes started to fill with tears.

"What if we never get back! What if we never again get to put on a show, or have silly google hangouts. What if we never get to go back to the holiday club..." she cried.

He pulled her close this time he was trying to help her. He found it so hard to try to make her stop thinking that way when that was all he could think.

"Lauren. Shoosh... It will be okay..." he rubbed her small back with his hand.

"I promise you we will get back. Somehow. Maybe Darren will use all that money he is hiding from us to rent a helicopter to search for us." He joked

"Maybe the fans will make a 'Rent a Helicopter to save Starkid' Kickstarter." a small smile crept onto her face.

"Yeah!" He gently lifted her chin up with his hand.

"And soon you'll be back in your appartment with your water bottle and computer." He laughed. Lauren began to cry again. "What!? What's wrong? I thought I was making you feel better?" Joe said. He all of the sudden felt so uncomfortable. It was difficult to try to get her to calm down.

"Hey.. Calm down. Look at me.." He moved her face so that she was staring into his eyes. Laurens stomach buzzed insanely.

He was so close... So very close... If she just leaned into him their lips would touch.

"Hey.. What wrong."

Lauren tried to calm her breathe in order to speak.

Her face still wet with tears.

"I lost it." She cried

"What did you lose?" Joe asked rubbing her back trying to make her feel better once again.

"My water bottle. I lost it in the shipwreck." She was now full out sobbing.

Sure it was just a water bottle but to Lauren it was something else, it had meaning.

**It meant things could never be, how they used to be.**


	28. Chapter 28

**I'm back! Oh I have missed you guys! And now I can get back to my old schedule! Please remember to review! It helps me remember that people actually want me to update! Hope you like this chapter! And please remember that I would love to fan girl with you guys about starkid and stuff so feel free to PM me! P.s does anyone else get annoyed that spell check tries to correct the word 'Fangirl' ?**

Joey sat by the fire as he ate the long wanted boar meat.

everyone ( except Jaime) was sitting around the warm fire.

"Hey guys.. I've been thinking and I really really think we should all just try to... Forget, for tonight. I mean just enjoy the food and each other. Sure we are all tired, hurt, and then theres Jai- well I just think we should try to forget. Be happy. Enjoy." Said Liam.

Joey looked around the group as they all thought about the statement. As much as he wanted to just enjoy himself, the concept was very hard to understand at a moment like this.

"I agree with Liam." Said Julia who was sitting on a large rock with Lauren.

"Me too. Its what jaime would want us to be doing..." said Denise.

Denise closed her eyes to take in the idea of having fun, enjoying herself, celebrating.

Joey looked a Lauren who was picking at her nails.

"Yeah. Lets forget." He said softly.

The group sat in silence.

an awkward silence.

So very awkward.

awk-

" Sooo... boars,Am I right?" Said Dylan.

Few of them laughed will the others released guffs of air as a acknowledgement.

"Guys why don't we play a game?" Said Dense cheeringly. Denise always had a way of lifting people's spirits. Doesn't matter what she does, her cheery smile and glowing spirit just brightens everyone's day.

"I tell you one thing, lets NOT play The Awkward Game!" Said Je laughing. Lauren blushed and quickly hid her face so no one would see.

.

the others not knowing what he had been referring to and not knowing why he wouldn't want to play the awesomeness that was The Awkward game ignored the comment.

"If we make dice we can play dungeons and dragons." said Jim smiling widely.

"Oh yeah and we can form capes from moss and use sticks as staffs and wands!" Said Brian ironically.

"Hey I will have you know that D&D was the shit when I was in high school!" Said Meredith smiling.

"Of course it was my little hobbit." Said Brian standing up just so he could bow and then sitting back down.

"Whatever you say my mean old troll."

Lauren laughed as she saw Joey's disgusted face

"Eww you two! get a room!" He said dramatically

Meredith laughed and poked Brian's cheek causing her to laugh even more.

"Lets play an improv game!" Said Lauren standing up tall.

"Yeah! Improv!" Said Joe happily "I love improv, its like acting but I don't need to remember anything!"

"Darren's best friend" said Julia jokingly.

Lauren smiled. It was nice to be joking again. She wrapped her arms around julia and rested her head on Julia's shoulders.

"Lets play Freeze!" Jeff happily.

The group debated if this was the game they should play and after a bit of chit chat they decided it was.

"Okay!" Said Dylan standing up and stepping in front of the fire.

"Does everyone remember how to play this?"

Charlene raised her hand. "I've never played it before..."

"Me either!" said Rosenthal.

"No way! Brian you had to have played it before! It's like one of the basic improv games people play!" said Joey in shock.

"Okay well I'll explain it!" sais dylan in a loud leader like voice.

"So two people go up and start acting out a scene. When someone in the audience likes the position one of the two are in and has an idea of a scene to turn it into they say 'Freeze' and take the others spot. and so on."

"Okay I'll try it!" said rosenthal with a big smile on his face.

fifteen minute later the game was still going and everyone was red from laughing. So far there had been skits about: A drunk trying to hire a lawyer to sue his ex while for causing his alcoholism, a little girl trying to train her puppy to eat people, and several superhero skits.

"freeze!" yelled lauren as brian rosenthal was holding the damsel in distress (Joe walker) in his arms. Lauren took Rosenthal's spot and wrapped her arms around Joe.

"Hello honey i'm so so glad you're back to work." she said in a voice that didn't seem so "glad"

"And I am glad to see your lovely face." Joe smiled

"Is anything wrong?" he tilted his head.

Lauren slowly wrapped her hands around his neck almost choking him.

"Just glad to see you." She said through her teeth.

"Ooooh looks like laurens playing evil." Denise said to meredith who was next to her in the "audience"

Meredith giggled.

"Wow umm your grip is really tight." He said fake gasping for air.

"Honey! Maybe you can let go of my neck."

Lauren shook.

"Oh yes honey.. Sorry... I don't know what got in me."

there was a laugh from the group as they all tried to guess what she would do next.

"Lets go to the dining room I have dinner all ready."

Joe pretended to walk to the imaginary dining room as lauren pretended to walk behind them. she curled her fingers slightly making it look like she had claws.

"Umm honey why is it so dark in here? Oh my! Umm honey what did I tell you about leaving all these knifes around?" said Joe trying not to laugh at the faces lauren made behind him.

Lauren pretend to grab a knife and then pounced on to Joe. Joe really not expecting this fell over. Lauren fell right on top of him and the two exploded with laughter.

"Freeze!" yelled a historical Joey. Joey took laurens place and lauren returned to the audience. suddenly she heard a noise.

"Did you hear?" Lauren said quietly to Denise.

"Hear what?" denise asked still watching the scene Joe and Joey were acting out.

"I heard a bump."

"Well we are on an island there are tons of birds and things like that." denise said laughing as joe and joey started to dance.

"I'm worried. I'm gonna go check on Jaime." lauren stood up and left her happy friends.


	29. Chapter 29

**Here is a short chapter. I will update again tomorrow :o3 **

**Remember to review! **

**-Gore**

Lauren walked to the now dark cave and looked in side.

There sat Jaime who was still sleeping.

Lauren stepped into the cave to get a closer look.

"Hmm.. Jaime? You okay?" She said out loud,

sure it was silly to talk to a person who was in some sort of coma but why not try?

She stepped closer and she spotted something. It was dark but shined from the far away glow of the fire. She stepped closer.

It was like a spot on the ground near Jaime's-

"Jaime!" Lauren yelled as she realized what it was.

Next to her head that was a pile of crimson red blood.

Lauren rushed to Jaime's side and sat down next to her. She moved jaime's head gently to find where it was coming from. Her head was bandaged and the used to be light t shirt material was now drenched in the brown and red liquid.

She took the bangded of and started to cry. Jaime's injury was bleeding like crazy. She must have bumped it once more damaging the still very sensitive wound.

"Jaime!" She cried tears falling from her face.

Lauren laid Jaime's head on her lap as if to sooth the bleeding girl.

"Someone! Help!" Lauren yelled to the group.

Lauren began to shake this was too much.

"SOMEONE!" she yelled in a weak stressed voice.

Why wasn't anyone coming?! Lauren held Jaime wrapping her arms around her.

The blood kept coming and Lauren was starting to get it all over herself.

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD SOMEONE COME QUICK!" she cried as loud as she could.

"Jaime it will be okay. Stay in there." Lauren started to cry even louder.

Outside of the cave the group of friends were laughing as Joe pretended to choke while Joey was romantically" feeding him imaginary chocolate strawberries.

They quieted as Joey began to talk

"Uh oh darling you're making a fool of yourself!" He said in a high pitched voice.

"COME QUICK!"

Everyone turned to the cave where the noise had came from. Joey's smile dropped. quickly he ran to the cave only stopping when he was about to run into Lauren.

"What what is-"

Joey fell down to next to Lauren.

"Jaime." He said quietly as if his voice was trying to catch her.

Joe ran in.

Seeing the sight he quickly yelled "Someone get a bandaged!"


	30. Chapter 30

**Hope you like this chapter! I suggest you listen to the movie version of "Not while I'm around" from sweeney todd before you read this chapter. remember to review! -Gore**

Joe sat outside the cave with his head in his hands.

Years running down his face.

Lauren stepped out of the cave and saw Joe there. She sat down next to him.

She wanted to comfort him but she couldn't... She just didn't know how to...

Joe looked up his eyes pleading for her to say something. To help.

"Joe..." She said in a croaky voice.

Joe saw the tears running down her face and wrapped his arms around her.

"Why?" said Lauren into joe's shoulder.

"Why?" She cried loudly.

Joe rubbed her back trying to comfort her.

He wanted to tell her something, anything to comfort her but he couldn't even make out the words 'I know'.

They sat there for a while.

Seeing so many of her friends crying like her made it even worse. Can't someone be the strong one? Even Julia couldn't comfort her now.

Lauren closed her eyes tightly. This has to be a dream. This can't be real. It has to be a dream.

"IT CAN'T" She cried allowed.

Joey who sat inside the cave with Denise trying to help her get a hold of herself while losing himself at the same time stood up.

He grabbed Denise's hand and walked out of the cave. There they saw Joe and lauren.

They sat down.

Joey could feel such a strong amount of pain in his heart it made it hard for him to breath. He looked at denise who was wiping tears from her eyes and taking deep breathes.

Joey decided something. He would be the strong one. He had to be. He set his hand on laurens back. She lifted her head and looked at him. her hair was a mess and her eyes were puffy and red.

" 's just so-"

He didn't let her finish instead her engulfed her in a hug.

Joe stood up.

"I'm going for a walk." he said in a shot weak voice.

Joey looked at him.

"don't do anything stupid."

"I won't."

Joey grabbed Joe's arm.

"I mean it."

Joe nodded and left.

denise had joined Julia and they were now talking things through.

Joey moved Lauren's hair out of her sticky hot face. Slowly he finger brushed Lauren's messy hair over and over again.

He couldn't stand the silence so he searched his head for a song to sing or at least hum.

He quietly sung the first thing he could think of. The soft words in laurens ear made it easier to breathe.

"Nothing gonna harm you, not while I'm around." He slowly began rocking Lauren back and force.

"nothing gonna harm darling, not while I'm around."

Lauren almost smiled hearing the familiar song.

"No one's gonna hurt you, No one's gonna dare.

Others can desert you, Not to worry, whistle, I'll be there."

"Demons'll charm you with a smile, for a while,

But in time...

Nothing can harm you Not while I'm around..." Sang lauren with a shaky breath.

She began to cry loudly again.

"There, there..." Joey held her tighter as if to shield of any bad thoughts.

"It will all work itself out..."

"How?" cried Lauren.

"Well... At least she's still breathing..."


	31. Chapter 31(no updates till after camp:(

**Sorry it took me so long! I had some writers block but now I know where I am going with the story so :o3**

**My camp is starting soon and I hate lunch break so I will make sure to get in some writing then. **

**Please read and review! Thank you for sticking with the story this long! 3 -Gore**

Meredith sat on Brian's lap while their friends surrounded them.

It had been two days since Jaime's condition worsened and everyones hopes were low.

They needed to wash up thats for sure, but Meredith didn't want to mention the lake/waterfall to anyone at this time.

So she barred it although it was becoming a bit too much to handle.

"Hey brian." she said smiling up at him.

Brian smiled he could always count on her to cheer him with smile no matter what came.

"Yeah mere." He said while he moved her hair behind her ear.

He looked down at her stomach which had become more round since they got stranded on the island.

"You smell like a pubescent man child." Said meredith making a very grossed out face.

"No offence but you're starting to make me sick." She added with a smile.

"How rude!" He said in his flopsy voice.

Meredith giggled as she looked up at him with her puppy dog eyes.

"come on.' He said forcing her of his lap.

"Lets go."

"Go where?" asked meredith.

"To the waterfall duh! About time we wash up. We don't want Jaime to wake up to a bunch of savages do we."

"Anything for Jaime"

Brian grabbed her arm and they start walking.

"Where do you two think you're going?" Asked Julia putting her hands on her hips.

"To wash up." said Brian as casually as possible.

A solemn look settled on Julia's face.

"Be careful. No jumping of things, or climbing, or even putting your heads under water." She said strictly

"Yes Mama Julia." Said Meredith.

The two hurried along.

Brian put his arm around Meredith.

"Brian, you know what I really wish I had right now?"

"what?"

"A book, a bed, and a cup of tea, It would be perfect." she smiled longingly as she looked up at him.

"I want a phone, a drink, and you next to me on my couch." He learned over and lightly kissed her on the cheek.

"Well at least we have each other right now." said meredith smiling.

They walked along in silence. Meredith took the time to enjoy the birds and the clear skies for the first time since they had been there.

When they finally reached the waterfall she was starting to feel tired.

She sat down on a rock in the shade.

"I'm gonna go wash off and swim around. You coming in?" asked brian as he took of his messy shirt.

"Give me a minute to rest." said Meredith. "My leg are tired."

Brian shrugged and jumped in.

"Careful bribri!" She yelled from back at her spot.

" Don't worry I'm not going to pull a walker."

Laughed brian.

Meredith closed her eyes.

Slowly she started to drift away. She dreamt that she was back at brian's house. They were making hot cocoa and watching a disney movie.

Everything was perfect.

She woke we a start as she felt a splash of water hit her.

Brian looked at her with a malevolent smile and quickly ran back into the water.

Meredith wiped the water from her face and shot brian with an angry glare.

Then all of the sudden she could feel a weight pressing down on her. Everything started to become irritating and she couldn't stop thinking about everything bad that was going on. She couldn't even take a nice nap!

Brian dived down under the water and when he came back he saw meredith crying.

He shook his head and his eyes widened.

He wondered what had happened...

Quickly he got out of the water and sat down next to his crying merediddy.

He gently rubbed her back and shoulders.

"Hey... What's wrong? Is this about me splashing you? I'm sorry!"

Meredith curled into a ball.

She just wanted the world to disappear! she could feel her heart fill with hate and sadness and she just wanted to make it go away! She just wanted a comfy blanket and hot cocoa!

Meredith wailed on.

"Mere, calm down its okay.. I'm sorry okay?"

Brian searched for something to say

"Mere?"

Meredith looked up at him. Her face red and sticky from her tears.

"I want hot cocoa!" She cried.

Brian stood there not sure what to say. He continued rubbing her back as he tried to come up with something to comfort her.

He slowly rubbed her causing her to look up at him.

"Meredith..."

"what?" She said more sharply than she meant to.

"When we get off this island, and I promise you we will, I will buy you all the hot chocolate you desire and more."

Meredith nodded tears still sliding down her face.

They sat there quietly as meredith tried to recover from her tears. Meredith noticed a wide smile on brian's face and wondered what he was looking at.

"What?"

"huh?" asked brian having no idea what she was talking about.

"What are you smiling at?" She giggled

"Why don't I show you!" A large smile was placed on Brian's face as he stood up and picked her up bridal style.

Meredith laughed in surprise as Brian began to walk closer to the water.

"Wait you're not going to put me in the water right?!" She said holding onto him tightly.

"And have you crying like crazy again? I think not!"

He stopped walking.

"Look!" He pointed.

Meredith lifted her head from his shoulder and looked down to the ground where he was pointed.

There sat three turtles. Two big, and one small.


	32. Chapter 32 (Hello Sweeties)

**Hi! So so so so so sorry for not uploading for like two month or something. I had camp and now I'm actually on an island! I'm staying with my Grandparents who live here in Hawaii and I just didn't have time to write until now because I'm sick so there is nothing in the way of me writing except the fact that I really need sleep so yeah. I'll upload again asap and I'll be back home in 6 days so then I'll be writing even more! Thank you guys for sticking with this story! I'm so happy with the reviews I've gotten. BTW I think someone asked me for smut and that's not going to happen. Sorry. Oh and would any of you be interested in like I don't know, editing? I would of coarse give you credit and be forever thankful because hey we all know it, I can't even. Okay, well I love you guys! Please PM me because I'd love to be buddies with you guys 3 **

**Love, Gore.**

Darren sat in his apartment.

It had been three weeks since his missing friend were supposed to call him.

He knew something had been up.

Two weeks ago we found out that they had gone missing. That apparently around the area they were believed to have been in there had been an unexpected storm. And since he found that out he had been worrying none stop.

He looked through his emails seeing if there was any news about where his friends might be. None.

Darren took his phone out of his pocket. He had been doing everything possible.

The fandom was going crazy and Darren had to take a break from work.

He hadn't left his apartment for a week.

He had been keeping in touch with the starkids that hadn't taken the boat. They were all just as worried as he was. Their concerts had been canceled understandably and almost all of them had traveled back to their homes.

He missed his friend. He needed them back. He needed her back.

Joey sat looking up at the stars. It was late and almost everyone was already asleep inside the cave. It was Joey's job to kill the fire but instead he just laid down next to it.

They sky was actually really pretty. He loved the way the stars sparkled. Elegant but wild almost.

Joey let out a sigh as he let the troubles from today melt away as he sunk into the earth.

he could hear the sound of crickets and the not so far away ocean. It comforted him and he began to slip away...

"Hey..." said Joe as he joined Joey sitting down next to him.

Joey jumped a little in surprise but then calmed back down.

"Hey."

"So I've been meaning to talk to you about something..." Said Joe a little bit nervously.

"W-what about?" asked Joey trying to sound chill but failing drastically.

"So... Do, do you like Jaime I mean like more than like a friend..?"

Joe asked nervously. Joey sighed in a relief

'Okay so this wasn't about lauren... Wait! What?' thought Joey to himself.

"Oh umm no. I don't..." Joey finally answered.

"Oh... Okay. good."

the air filled with a freezing awkwardness.

"So I better get go-"

"Do you like Jaime?" interrupted Joey.

Joe started rubbing the back of his neck. He knew if he asked Joey, Joey would ask him.

"Umm... I don't know. It's... It's something, but I don't know what."

"So you like her but you don't know if you like like her." said Joey.

Joe laughed at how silly that sounded in a grown mans voice.

"Ha, what are you? A ten year old girl?" He lightly punched Joey's arm.

"Well what else am I suppose to say? Anything else sounds too formal."

"I guess you're right." replied Joe still laughing.

"So... That's the case right? You're not sure if you have those types of feelings for her?" Asked Joey.

"Yeah. I guess not all of us have such an easy time realizing our feelings, as you Mr. Lovey Dovey." Joked Joe.

Joey blushed.

"Yeah... Easy..." He said to himself.

Joe stood up.

"Well I'm gonna go get some sleep. I suggest you do the same." said Joe getting up.

"Yeah... I will... One second..." said Joey as he stared up at the stars.

Joe shrugged and left.

Joey looked at the fire that was starting to die out. The red embers glowed brilliantly in the dark fo the night, while the small flames danced around the top.

He looked back up at the glimmering stars.

"Easy..."


	33. Chapter 33

**:33 Hey my beautiful starfish!**

**Guess what I'm gonna do? Apologies for not posting in so long again! You see I totally led you guys to believe I would go back to my posting like everyday but as soon as I got back from hawaii there was a shit tornado of stuff I had to do/ deal with and not all of it was good so during the times I did have time to do what I wanted I used it to think though what I was going to do and rest. Anyways here's another chapter to my story thank you all sooooooo much for reading! It's actually getting pretty popular and I'm thrilled about it. I will hopefully be writing more this week but please don't be to upset if I don't. Please review and tell me how I'm doing. Besides grammar (I know my grammar and spelling are lacking but part of that is just because when I write if I made my self edit then I would never get around to uploading it) how do you think I could improve? What do you like about the story? What are the things you don't like about it? **

**Okay well hope to talk to all of you soon! 3 You guys are the reason I love writing.**

**-Gore **

Lauren opened her eyes

. The light of the morning stung her sleepy eyes and the coldness wrapped all around her body. She looked around the cave. Almost everyone was still here asleep except for Joey,Jim, and Julia.

Lauren stood up quietly making sure not to wake anyone up and left the cave.

When she stepped outside the smell of smoke filled the air.

"Good morning Lauren!" said Julia brightly. "guess what?"

"Um.. someone's here to save us?" asked lauren in a croaky, tired voice.

"Nope. Thats still hasn't happened but this is a close second!" said Joey teasingly.

"Okay then what? tell m-" Lauren cut her self of when she saw what was next to where jim was sitting. there were three small cans of food. Food. Glorious wonderful food!

"Oh sweet jegus food! Oh my long lost love!" lauren raced over to where Jim was sitting.

She knelt down at the three small cans of food she picked on up and read the label, green beans. she took her time to look at the other two, tomato soup and clam chowder. She licked her lips. then stopped and looked up confused.

"Where did you guys get this?" She asked.

"Me and Joey went for a walk and we found one on the beach so we kept looking and found the other two." answered Jim.

Lauren looked at julia.

"How are we going to split it up?" said lauren with a grim look on her face.

Julia stopped working on starting a fire and looked at lauren.

"I... I thought we would all just have equal servings..." said julia "why?"

Lauren shooked her head.

"Thats not gonna work... if we split it all up everyone would get like one green bean and a spoon of soup..." said lauren

" Well what do you suggest?" asked Joey. Lauren shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess splitting it up is the only option... although..." lauren looked down at the ground.

"Maybe we should give the clam chowder to meredith... She needs it the most.. And then we will all share the rest. we'll give meredith the clam chowder first and eat the green beans then we can fill those to cans with water from the waterfall and boil it so its clean. Then we can mix it with the tomato soup so theres more of it." said Jim.

Julia nodded in agreement and Joey high fived Jim.

"Okay so then thats the plan. Now when are we going to do this? Now or for dinner?" asked lauren. She would love to have at least one night where she didn't go to sleep starving.

"Now. We need to have energy for today." said Julia.

"Yeah.. I was thinking we could start a really smoky fire on the beach as a signal for help." said Joey.

"I don't know about you guys but I am really ready to get of this island!"

even at such a serious thing Joey smiled, thats just the type of person joey was.

"Yeah. I guess you're right." said lauren as she sat down next to jim.

"Should we wake them?" asked joey.

Lauren laughed "Do you really want a pissed of protective Brian Holden after you for waking up his sleeping princess?"

Jowy made an extravagant terrified face and a loud gulp.

Now the other two were laughing as well.

"Thats what I thought!" said Lauren in her Taz voice.

Just then Brian H walked out of the cave with his arm wrapped around meredith.

"Did somebody said my name?" He asked tired and confused.

The three early risers now burst into laughter.

Brian still in a sleepy gaze looked around the group.

"What did I do?" He asked

Lauren smiled "Nothing."

she continued to laugh until she noticed something. It was meredith now skinny arm wrapped around her small... very small, stomach. Lauren gulped and shooked of her feelings of dread that came when she looked at merediths ever shrinking body.

Lauren grabbed the can of soup and walked up to Meredith.

"Here." She said as she stuck the can out in front of her.

Meredith took hold of it very confused

. "what? where did yo-"

"Joey found it on the beach."

Said lauren in a sweet voice and smiled looking into meredith's now awake eyes.

"Hey I was actually the one who found that one! Joey found th-"

"Thank you." said meredith smiling.

Lauren could see her eyes beginning to tear up.

Poor meredith, they were all hungry cold and tired but meredith, meredith was all that and more.

Brian kissed meredith lightly on the cheek.

"Well better eat it now before you get any hungrier." He said smiling.

"Wait but... What about everyone else?" asked meredith.

"We already figured that out, we found to other cans of food so we can all share that if we thin it out with water." answered julia.

"You sure?" asked Meredith in a small voice that didn't seem to fit her at all.

Joey stood up and patted Meredith on the shoulder. "Yeah we will be fine! You're the one with an alien in her stomach!" He laughed.

Meredith handed the can to brian and then wrapped her arms around joey.

"Thank you!" She cried.

Joey hugged her back and looked at lauren.

Lauren looked into his eyes and smiled at him. Joey absorbed the and and then stepped back.

"Hey once you're done with it give me the can okay? Me and Lauren will go wash it out and fill it with water to boil. Right lauren?"

Lauren nodded "Yep!" She said happily. "Thats the plan."


End file.
